Te odio o te amo
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que vé la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.
1. Cap 1: Él

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo I: Él

·

**E**n un gran bosque, árboles grandes y presente una oscura noche, la penumbra se notaba en ese lugar donde una peli rosa lloraba, hincada frente a un hombre de facciones divinas, piel blanca y suave, pelo oscuro y rebelde y esos ojos que a cualquiera le da miedo, pero le encanta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sollozando mirando fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos esmeralda humedecidos en lágrimas, representaba lo triste que estaba, lo destrozada.

Él no contestó, sólo miraba fríamente a la chica que se arrodillaba ante él.

—¡¿Por qué?! —aún seguía llorando, pero el grito lo impresiono un poco.

—Ya te dije, la venganza, Sakura —él no expresaba ninguna emoción, hablaba de la forma más tranquila posible.

—¡Yo te amo, Sasuke-kun, te amo! —su grito era sonoro para cualquiera, su voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Tengo que seguir —dijo antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer por unas llamas que lo consumían poco a poco, Sakura sólo miraba a sus ojos, no quería perderlos de nuevo, hasta que una llama los consumió.

—¡Sasuke! —fue lo último que dijo antes de caer acostada en el suelo, llorando como nunca, el dolor de la garganta, el sentimiento punzante en el corazón, todo la hacía sentir mal, destrozada. Él hombre por el que le dedica sus lágrimas, el que busca perdidamente para regresarlo a casa, que ama y que haría cualquier cosa para estar junto a él, pero Sasuke no notaba la disposición que tiene Sakura de amarlo.

—Sasuke —dijo en susurros.

Un rubio que estaba vencido en el suelo, la sangre no paraba de su estómago, claro, después de un gran ataque de parte de Sasuke, al clavar la katana en el estómago, electrizada por su chidori y que por último le dio una potente patada en el lugar herido. Eso no podía soportar el rubio, el dolor que sentía y más que nada, la culpa y debilidad de dejar irse su amigo.

Ellos dos eran los únicos encomendados a esta misión, Tsunade los mandó a una misión de rango chunnin, el cual consistía en escoltar una princesa, pero de regreso se toparon con... Sasuke Uchiha, por lo cual Naruto peleo como nunca, el poder del kyubi le daba energías, pero fue en vano, ya que Sasuke era más fuerte que él, se podría decir el hombre más fuerte que ha conocido Naruto.

Sakura después de un largo tiempo de llorar y sentirse sola, sintió como si algo estuviera pasando, la culpa la lleno al voltear a su mejor amigo sangrando, gravemente herido. Ella se acerca muy sorprendida y asustada, intenta curarlo con sus jutsus médicos, pero al parecer no le quedaba chakra, sólo pudo para la hemorragia.

—Naruto... avancemos —dijo con dificultad la ojiverde, apretándose el estómago como signo de dolor.

—Sakura... -chan, no... puedo —dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—¿Naruto?... yo tampoco puedo —cayó rendida, dormida junto a Naruto.

Al despertar, Sakura veía muy borroso, aún le dolía todo, pero pudo ver una silueta cerca de ella.

—Ya despertó — comunicó un rubio.

—Bien, ahora tráeme al Kyubi.

—Claro —ese dicho rubio, coge a Naruto en brazos.

—Ahora sí seremos poderosos —hablaba muy orgulloso y feliz esa desconocida voz

Sakura veía borroso, pero de tantos parpadeos, ya ve mejor, y lo que ve la sorprendió bastante, estaba asustada, ahora no se salvaran de esta— ¡¿Akatsuki?! —gritó sorprendida al ver la cueva donde antes fue a rescatar a Gaara, pero ahora el que estaba a la borde de la muerte, era su mejor amigo, casi hermano... Naruto, el cual estaba en brazos del rubio, llevándolo a un grupo de gente, que sonreían con malicia. Sakura como intento desesperado, se levanta de golpe, ignorando el dolor, gritaba desesperada el nombre de su amigo.

—¡Quita tus manos de él! —se acerca al rubio y le da un buen golpe en la cara, haciendo que suelte a Naruto y el hombre salga deslizado.

Suelta una risa con un tono irónico— Deja a la pequeña, Deidara, ella no podrá contra nosotros —dijo un hombre que se acercaba a la peli rosa, la cual estaba hincada enfrente de Naruto, gritándole que despertara. El hombre poco a poco se acerca, saliendo de las sombras para que Sakura se encontrara con ese individuo, parecido a Sasuke, pero el más grande, sus ojos rojos portadores del sharingan de color sangre, una mirada al igual que su rostro, sin sentimiento y su pelo largo y lacio, sujetado en una coleta.

—¿I...Itachi? —Sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa, Itachi se hinca, estando a la altura de ella, sujetando con sus manos la barbilla.

Con un tono sensual y un deje de tenebroso dijo—: Mmm... linda chica, lo malo es que morirás —la última palabra la sobresalto, para que Sakura sintiera el miedo apoderando su ser.

—¡Suéltame! —Sakura se levanta y aprovecha la posición de Itachi para darle una fuerte patada en la cara, al instante de dársela... explota, era un clon del moreno explosivo, Sakura sale despegada de ahí, junto a Naruto

—No... no puedo más —fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

—¡Ja!... débil —dijo eso Itachi mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa, la sostiene con sus fuertes brazos

—¡Ja!... tonto —dijo con el mismo tono de voz la peli rosa, para luego darle un golpe en la cara.

—¡Ah! —la soltó, dejándola caer el suelo, él se toca la nariz que sangraba por el duro golpe.

Sakura sabía que no podía vencerlos, agarro a Naruto y lo recargó en su hombro, mientras corría fuera de la cueva a mucha velocidad, el miedo la apodera, corría por su vida, las lágrimas de Sakura salieron.

—¿Vamos por ella? —preguntó interesado Itachi.

—No, déjala ir, pronto nos volveremos a ver —dijo el líder muy pensativo.

La ojiverde corría por el bosque en la penumbra de la noche, sosteniendo a Naruto que estaba en su hombro, ella lloraba, el dolor era insoportable al igual que el miedo a morir por las manos de Akatsuki.

Ella llegó al límite, se sienta en el pasto y deja recostado al rubio que seguía inconsciente. Sakura como último intento, concentra chakra en sus manos, colocándolas en el estómago de Naruto, no funcionó; suspiró desesperada, se recuesta en el césped, para intentar relajarse, no quería dormirse, quería estar alerta, pero el cansancio le ganaba, lentamente cierra los ojos, para que se quede dormida.

Pasaron varias horas de descanso, Sakura despierta rápidamente y angustiada, mira a todos lados para ver si estaba en la cueva de Akatsuki, pero se siente aliviada al ver que estaba en el bosque junto a su amigo.

El rubio despierta y ve a Sakura que estaba sonriendo, el también sonríe pero nota su estado y el lugar, un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

—¡¿Y Sasuke?! —se paró de golpe, al parecer aún sentía dolor, pero no le importo.

Al escuchar ese nombre Sakura se pone triste, agacha la cabeza y con mucha dificultad dice:- Se marcho, a él le importa más la venganza.

Naruto se sintió culpable, débil, el había fracasado de nuevo "Sasuke..." estaba tan nostálgico recordando los viejos tiempos, la amistad.

—Pero también vinieron los de Akasuki, nos secuestraron y ya te iban a matar, a hacer lo mismo que a Gaara, pero lo impedí —sonríe—; corrí desesperada por salvar nuestras vidas —se pone de pie y sigue caminando—. Ya vámonos —dijo fría del simple hecho de que Sasuke la abandonara.

Durante el regreso a Konoha, los dos no emitían ni una sola palabra, sus mentes estaban ocupadas por Sasuke Uchiha, pero una peli rosa, de tanto recuerdo de Sasuke, inesperadamente le vino la imagen de Itachi, cuando le dijo "Mmm... linda chica, lo malo es que morirás" aunque le había dicho de una forma tenebrosa la palabra morirás, cuando le dijo linda, sintió en este momento un ardor en sus mejillas, "¡Me estoy sonrojando por ese Itachi!" ese pensamiento aunque ella no quería era verdad, pero pensó por un segundo y llegó a la conclusión de que Itachi cuando le dijo "linda" no lo decía con ese raro sentimiento de querer, sólo lo dijo de una forma molesta.

Al llegar a Konoha, los dos fueron con Tsunade a informarles sobre la misión que hubo problemas mayores, les dijeron sobre Akatsuki y Tsuande dedujo que los de Akatsuki ya están pensando en llegar a Konoha para llevarse a Naruto.

—También nos encontramos con Sasuke —dijo triste agachando la cabeza Naruto.

—¿Qué paso? —hizo un tono de voz, que significaba que algo malo había descubierto la rubia.

—Se fue, él está decidido a hacer su venganza, nos atacó —Sakura se sentía muy mal, triste, agachó la cabeza.

Suspiró la Hokage y prosiguió.

—Espero que tengan cuidado, Akatsuki puede venir en cualquier momento —agacha la mirada—. Ya se pueden marchar.

—Sí —los dos salen de la oficina.

Los chicos caminaban por las oscuras calles de Konoha, era de noche. Ellos habían tardado un día entero en regresar. Mientras que cada uno se dirigía a sus hogares, no emitían una palabra, sólo pensaban en Sasuke y Akatsuki; pero una peli rosa también pensaba en alguien, en Itachi.

Naruto acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa, ambos estaban enfrente de la puerta de ella.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan —se despidió Naruto pero su voz se escuchaba sin ánimos.

—Adiós —entra a su casa, nota que estaba todo oscuro, no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

—¿Padres? —llamaba a sus padres que comúnmente a estas horas deberían estar en casa. Recorrió cada habitación de su casa, pero no se encontraba rastro alguno de ellos, sólo faltaba la habitación de ella.

Entra a su habitación y una oleada de nervios y miedo pasó por su cuerpo, no lo entendía, dirigió su mirada al centro de la habitación. Ella se quedó paralizada, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin cesar, su garganta le dolía y la imagen que tenía enfrente la aterrorizaba.

Al ver a sus padres tirados en el suelo rodeados por un gran charco de sangre, la tristeza y las dudas pasaron por su cabeza. Lentamente se acerca a ellos, sus ojos no parpadeaban.

—¿Pa...padres? —sabía que era inútil llamarlos, pero no se controlaba a ella misma, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con una persona alta, sus ojos de color sangre resaltaban en la oscuridad.

Ella se cae hincada al suelo, miraba el rostro de sus padres y las cristalinas lágrimas caían sobre los rostros de ellos, vuelve a mirar hacia esa persona de ojos rojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ella no tenía idea de quién podrá ser "¿Sasuke?... o... ¿Itachi?" esa eran las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza. Sin importar cuál de los dos era, rápidamente saca una kunai y de un movimiento veloz queda atrás de esa misteriosa persona, amenazándolo en matarlo, ya que la kunai estaba en su cuello, apunto de cortar—. ¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Quién eres?! —la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas expresaban la tristeza en ella.

No dijo nada, pero ella pudo notar una sonrisa maliciosa en él.

—¿Eres Sasuke? —no le gustaba para nada la idea que su "amado" haya matado a sus padres, estaba más que destrozada, el corazón le latía a no más podre al igual que el dolor en cada latido.

—... No, linda —esa palabra, esa palabra... "¿I... Itachi?" llegó a la conclusión que el asesino de sus padres era ese traidor de Konoha. Itachi agarró la mano de Sakura apretándola con mucha fuerza, la kunai cayó y él la miró a ver esos cristalinos ojos jades bañados en lágrimas. El peli negro expresaba una sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos tenebrosos.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

¿**Q**ué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi primer Fic y es un ItaSaku. Como habrán suponido, la persona que asesinó los padres de Sakura es nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho? Si quieren saberlo, lean y comenten.

Se cuidan. Adiós.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	2. Cap 2: El principio ¿De qué?

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo II: El prιncιpιo ¿de qué?_  
_

·

—¡**D**esgraciado! —lo insultó, dirigió su puño al rostro del moreno, pero en un ágil movimiento, él pudo esquivarla, quedó atrás de ella, su nariz la acercó a los sedosos cabellos de ella, inhalando el olor a cerezas. Ella intentó dar una vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Itachi la agarró de la cintura, pegando el bello cuerpo de ella a él, lentamente acerca sus labios al cuellos de ella, rozó su cuello con sus delicados labios y beso todo el lugar. Ella estaba furiosa y triste, forcejeaba para que él la dejara en paz, sin embargo, él seguía y por último le dio un largo beso en el cuello absorbiendo su piel, dejando una marca roja en dicho lugar, un leve gemido salió de la boca de la ojiverde, él se sintió bien al escuchar ese gemido de su dulce voz.

Ella se soltó del agarre de él y lo volteo a ver, pero cuando ya se dio cuenta, Itachi ya no estaba, sólo una nube de humo.

Sakura no quería estar ahí viendo a sus padres, sale de su casa, se sienta en una banca que están en las calles de Konoha. Ahí, se pone las manos en sus ojos, dejando caer varias gotas de lágrimas.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo eco en las desoladas calles y el silencio reinó.

Al día siguiente un rubio hiperactivo se dirigía al Ichuraku Ramen, ahí se quedó de ver con Sakura, para despejar la mente después de lo sucedido con Sasuke, pero había algo que destrozaba aún más el pobre corazón de la peli rosa que Naruto no sabía. Al llegar ahí, pide un cuenco de ramen para esperar a Sakura. Las horas pasaron y ella no se presentaba, Naruto se preocupó y empezó a buscar a Sakura por toda Konoha. Él se estaba aproximando a la casa de su amiga, pudo notar una cabellera rosada que se movía al compás del viento, se acerca y ve a Sakura sentada en una banca, mirando el suelo.

—¿Sakura-chan? —movía de un lado a otro su mano enfrente del rostro de ella.

—Naruto... —su voz era como un susurro.

—¿Sí? —dejó de hacer eso después de que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Me acompañarías con Tsunade-sama? —la voz de la ojiverde era tan fría que Naruto lo pudo notar.

—¿Qué tienes, Sakura-chan? —estaba preocupado, acercó su rostro a la de ella, para poder verla mejor.

—Nada —enfurecida, aparta el rostro del rubio y se levanta. Los dos llegaron a la oficina y Sakura tomo aliento y toco la puerta.

—¡Pase! —ordenó la rubia que estaba llena de papeleos.

—Bueno días, Tsunade-sama —saludó a su maestra.

—¡Hola, vieja Tsuande! —un hiperactivo hizo enojar a Tsuande que le salió una vena de furia.

—Tsuande-sama, tengo algo importante que decirle —le llamo la atención a la Hokage y miró los ojos de la peli rosa y en esos ojos reflejaba el sueño, unas leves ojeras de no dormir toda la noche—, mis padres... —agacha la cabeza, Tsuande y Naruto la escuchaban atentamente, la preocupación se aumentó al ver que finas lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes— mis padres fueron... asesinados —su voz ya era entrecortada por el llanto.

—Sakura-chan... —susurró el rubio acercándose a su amiga, posando la mano en su hombro.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Por quién?! —se levantó de la silla sorprendida Tsunade, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su alumna.

—Fue... fue... —la ojiverde por una extraña razón no pudo nombrarlo, recordó lo que le hizo la anterior noche y posó su mano en su cuellos, donde Itachi le había dejado una marca.

—¡¿Quién?! —gritaba desesperada.

—No lo sé —suspiró Sakura sin cesar de llorar.

Tsuande se sienta y deja salir un gruñido.

—Sakura, lo siento mucho.

—Los encontré tirados en el suelo... ya muertos, con heridas en todos sus cuerpos. Ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlos regresar a su vida, cuando llegué con ellos ya no tenían pulso, además que los ataques fueron en los puntos vitales —cerraba los ojos, tratando de olvidar ese horrible recuerdo de sus padres, esa imagen.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento, si necesitas ayuda dímelo —trataba de ser una gentil persona el rubio.

— ¿No, Naruto, todo está bien, gracias —Sakura salió de la oficina sin despedirse de nadie, sale a caminar por las pintorescas calles de Konoha, era una forma de relajarse, pero era imposible, "¿Venganza?" esa duda la tenía presente, esa persona, ya comprendía como se sentía Sasuke, el odio y la ira gobernaban en ella, su única forma de desahogarse era matarlo "Sí, lo haré" en un fugaz movimiento con su mano secó todas sus lágrimas. Llegó a su casa para hacer su equipaje (los cadáveres de sus padres ya los quitaron, unos ANBU se los llevaron) entró a su habitación y vio que todo estaba impecable, como si nada hubiera pasado, agarró su mochila y metió ahí todo lo que necesita: ropa, comida, medicinas, armas, etc.

Ya estaba en la puerta de su casa para ya marcharse, pero algo le llamo la atención, en una pequeña mesa que estaba a lado de la puerta, estaban ahí dos fotos, dos fotos de sus recuerdos, que la verdad son tristes. Eran las fotos de ella y sus padres, de su querida y amada familia, al verlos las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cayendo en la dicha foto, la ira aumentaba en ella; dejó la foto en su lugar y agarró la otra era el equipo 7, sus amigos "Los quiero mucho, pero tengo que abandonarlos" la dejo en su lugar, se limpió sus lágrimas, al salir de su casa, le hecha una última mirada y se va.

Ella llegó a la puerta de Konoha, donde ella saldrá, ve a su aldea y da un gran suspiro y se encamina a su viaje, se encamina a la dulce venganza.

Dejó a sus amigos atrás, el sentimiento que Sasuke siente ya lo comprendía, sólo le importaba eso, ver a Itachi muerto.

Saltaba de rama en rama, se dirigía a la cueva de Akatsuki, donde se encontrará con Itachi.

Paso varias horas, ya era media noche y Sakura seguía con su camino, hasta que una rama quebró y ella cae al suelo, mira su rodilla que estaba sangrando, usa sus jutsus médicos y la cura "Creo que tengo que descansar" deja salir un suspiro y prepara una cama, de puras cobijas y una almohada, se acuesta y trata de conciliar el sueño, pero alguien la perturbaba... Itachi, estaba ansiosa de verlo muerto, la ira la consumía cada vez se volvía más fría. Pudo dormir, ya estaba en sus sueños, sin embargo, se escucha el movimiento de unos arbustos, ella se altera y levanta la mirada, se levanta de su cama y saca una kunail esperando a que salieran

—¡Sal de ahí! —ordenó, acercándose más a los arbustos.

—Vaya, vaya, una kunoichi —dijo un hombre grande, saliendo de ahí, dejando ver su pelo castaño y ojos azules fuertes.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntaba alterada.

—Sólo queremos comida, armas y medicinas. Que de seguro tú, niña, tendrás todas nuestras necesidades —al decir 'queremos' otros dos hombres salen, con unas largas espadas apuntando a Sakura.

—No me subestimen —dijo orgullosa la peli rosa, y concentró chakra en sus manos.

—Ataquen —ordenó el hombre y los dos tipos empezaron a atacar a Sakura, ella esquivaba todo tipo de ataques, ella atacaba, pero al parecer eran bastante buenos. Sakura después de vencerlos, salió herida, sus brazos tenían varias cortadas, al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, estaba exhausta.

—Creo que no puedes seguir, ¿verdad, niña? —dijo el líder sacando una arma y otros dos hombres aparecieron atrás de él, Sakura se sorprendió, ya estaba perdida.

—¡Ataquen! —ordenó nuevamente el hombre y ellos atacaron, la ojiverde los veía con fatiga, ya no podía más, estaba muy cansada y adolorida, cerro los ojos esperando a que la ataquen, pero unos gritos de aquellos hombres la alteraron, abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos tipos tirados en el suelo, con unas shurikens clavadas en los puntos vitales.

—¿Qué? —miró a todas partes Sakura esperando que la persona que atacó saliera—. ¡Sal de ahí! —aún estando herida, se puso en posición de ataque.

—Claro —una voz ronca y sensual escuchó la peli rosa, ella ya había conocido esa voz.

—¿I...Itachi? —estaba alterada, asustada, pero tenía unas fuerzas extrañas que la incitaban a atacar, la venganza.

— Vamos, mátame —su voz era tan cruel y sensual a la vez, cayó de un árbol, estando frente a frente a Sakura, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos de lo sorprendida que estaba, los nervios y la adrenalina llenaban su cuerpo.

—¡Lo vas a pagar! —hizo un fuerte grito la kunoichi, las lágrimas brotaron de ella, se puso en posición de ataque y concentró nuevamente chakra en sus manos, pero antes de que Sakura le diera un buen golpe en la cara, Itachi paró su puño en un segundo, aún agarrando el puño, se acercaba lentamente a ella, Sakura se daba pasos atrás cada vez que se acercaba.

El moreno la acorraló en un árbol y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, agarró la otra mano de Sakura y pegó el cuerpo de ella a él. Intentos desesperados por zafarse de él, Itachi soltó sus manos y agarro la cintura de ella y sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, Sakura movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, pero Itachi pudo rosar sus labios, con su lengua delineaba los labios de ella, incitándola a que ella abra su boca, pero no se dejaba. Itachi acariciaba la espalda de ella suavemente, hasta que llegó a su trasero, donde lo apretó con fuerza, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de parte de la ojievrde, ahí aprovechó la oportunidad para meter su lengua y jugar con la de ella. Sakura ponía sus manos en el fuerte pecho de él para apartarlo, pero era inútil; Sakura no entendía nada, aunque ella no quería admitirlo, en un lugar muy remoto de ella, muy lejano... lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba sus suaves labios pegados a los de ella, disfrutaba su saliva que al juntarse con ambas, era un sabor exquisito, disfrutaba sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, pero en un lugar muy lejano de ella.

Itachi seguía con su labor, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de ella, sus manos ahora se dirigían a su estómago, subía lentamente a sus pechos, ya que la blusa estaba rasgada después de esa batalla, había un gran hoyo en esa blusa, ahí pudo meter su mano, para tocar la dulce y delicada piel de sus senos, masajeándolos, apretando con fuerza para que él se satisficiera con los gemidos de ella. Miraba los ojos cerrados de Sakura y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba hermosa.

Sakura hizo un movimiento brusco, que hizo que Itachi cayera al suelo y junto con él la joven rosa, quedando Sakura encima de él, cuando Sakura se disponía a levantarse para poder golpearlo, Itachi la agarra fuertemente de la cintura, nuevamente pegándola a él.

Las manos de Itachi acariciaban la desnuda pierna de ella, mientras que con el otro brazo la tenía de la cintura para que no se valla. Los dos estaban sumamente excitados por esta situación. Itachi baja el pequeño short negro de ella, dejándola con su simple falda, que era muy pequeña.

Su cálida mano la metió adentro de las delicadas bragas de ella, acercándose a su intimidad; Sakura daba fuertes gemidos, sus mejillas ardían y no dejaba de ver con odio y al vez con lujuria a Itachi, cuando Itachi metió dos dedos en ella, no pudo evitar sacar un gemido a tal acción, Itachi al parecer le encantaba esos llantos de placer.

Sakura se movía de un lado a otro para poder apartar a Itachi de ella, pero lo que provocaba era mover sus caderas sensualmente y eso hacía a Itachi más excitado. Ella se levanto de golpe, cuando Itachi vio a la peli rosa aún sonrojada y la respiración agitada le encantó, pero aún más cuando se fijo que el short que le quito, la había dejado con unas piernas casi completamente expuestas.

Sakura le iba a dar un fuerte golpe en el estómago, pero la velocidad de Itachi era mayor, el apareció enfrente de ella, acercando sus labios a los de ella, robándole un beso y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura al ver que no estaba, cae al suelo, se sienta y mira el suelo, donde antes ellos estaban ahí, ella encima de él, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, dejo salir un gran suspiro "¿Qué le pasa?" estaba muy enojada, no entendía la actitud de él, sólo venía a besarla, pero Sakura sentía al igual que Itachi... _placer_.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**Q**ué suerte tiene Sakura, ese es el lado bueno de ser secuestrada por un obsesivo psicópata (xD). Recuerden los reviews ~.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	3. Cap 3: Acercándome a la venganza

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo III: Acercándome α lα vengαnzα

·

**R**ecapacitó todo y pensando de que Itachi quizás está escondido en una parte viéndola, dijo:

—¡Me vengaré! ¡Tú mataste a mis padres!... —las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro y dijo susurrando—. Tú mataste a mis padres.

Itachi que estaba no muy lejos de ahí, pudo escuchar su amenaza, el rió por el comportamiento de ella. Eso era lo que quería, que ella viniera a él.

La ojiverde al acordarse que vino aquí por su venganza, se levanta y empieza a buscar a Itachi por todos lados, el miedo la apodera, esperando impaciente que el peli negro aparezca. Y eso hizo, apareció de la nada, acercándose a ella, lo más cerca posible.

La respiración de Itachi pasaba por la piel del rostro de Sakura, se estremeció al sentirlo y de una forma sensual, y como es Itachi con un deje de tenebroso dijo:

—Mátame, Sakura, haz tu venganza —y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a Sakura muy pensativa, no entiende nada a ese Itachi.

Siguió con su camino en busca de él, pero tiene consiente que ella no es demasiado fuerte para vencerlo, necesitaba entrenar.

Ella sabía que una aldea estaba muy cerca, entonces se encaminó a ella, en el viaje estaba pensando en Itachi de una forma lujuriosa, pero el recuerdo de sus padres lo hacía odiarlo.

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegó a una aldea, donde ahí se hospedara un rato, y claro que entrenará.

Encuentra una gran casa y entra, pide una habitación, ella entra a su nueva habitación y se sienta en la cama matrimonial de colcha blanca con bordes del mismo color, ahí sentada se pone a meeditar sobre su entrenamiento, en su venganza y ahí se adentra Itachi, no dejaba de pensar en él, sus caricias y besos, era raro, primero mata a sus padres, luego la seduce y besa.

Deja salir un gran suspiro y se levanta.

Ella empezó a buscar un bosque en donde pueda entrenar. Lo encontró y ahí estubo entrenando sus jutsus médicos, con armas, lo que sea.

Después de su arduo entrenamiento, se dirige nuevamente a su habitación. Llega, se quita los zapatos y empieza a dormir, mañana seguía en busca de su venganza "Es extraño, Itachi es extraño, viene a besarme de esa forma... primero mata a mis padres y... ¿Cree que lo voy a besar?".

A la mañana siguiente Sakura sale del hotel para seguir su camino.

En Konoha, todos los ninjas estaban en busca de Sakura y el que estaba más preocupado era Naruto, entró a la casa de la pelirosa, buscando alguna pista, pero no había nada.

Se dirige a la oficina de Tsunade para hablar con ella.

Al entrar mira a la rubia muy preocupada, mirando al vacío; él se acerca y le habla.

—Vieja Tsunade... no hay rastro de ella —agacha la cabeza.

Tsuande seguía mirando al vació.

—¿Por qué se habrá ido?

—No lo sé, primero Sasuke y... ahora —sus ojos estaban húmedos— Sakura-chan.

—¿Sasuke? —miró fijamente a Naruto, a la Hokage le había llegado una idea—. Sakura fue a perseguir al asesino —se levanta de su asiento y mira la ventana—. La conozco, ella puede ser muy fría a veces.

—Pero ¿de quién se vengará? —Naruto pensaba, pero no había nadie a quien acusar.

— No sé... ¡Shizune! —la nombrada entra por la puerta muy exaltada por el tono de voz de la rubia.

—¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

—Manda a ninjas ANBU a investigar quién asesinó a los padres de Sakura.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —sale de la oficina presurosa.

—Cuando sepa quién fue, irás por Sakura, Naruto —se sienta, entrelazando ambas manos y recargando su barbilla en ellas.

—Sí —sale de la oficina.

Sakura seguía con su viaje, en su memoria tenía la dirección de la cueva de Akatsuki, era fácil de llegar. Después de un largo viaje, al fin llegó a la cueva, era de noche, no podía ver nada. Con los nervios pasando por todo su cuerpo, el miedo de ser débil al pelear con Itachi, pero había un miedo peor, miedo a caer rendida a las seducciones de ese ninja traidor y asesino.

En la oficina de la Hokage, dos ANBU hablaban con ella.

—Hemos investigado que el culpable del asesinato es Uchiha Itachi —declaró el ninja.

—¡Ese...! —golpea la mesa con su puño, observó hacia ariba y notó a un ninja ANBU un poco sobresaltado por la pequeña grieta de su escritorio; maneó la cabeza hacia a un lado y susurró—: Gracias.

Dan una reverencia y desaparecen en una nube de humo.

—Ese maldito... —maldecía a Itachi, recordando todo los problemas que ha causado—. ¡Shizune! — la nombrada entra a la oficina.

—¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

— Tráeme a Naruto.

—Claro —sale de la oficina en busca del rubio.

Después de que haya pasado un poco de tiempo, tocan la puerta y después de un "adelante" un rubio entra, su rostro estaba intrigado y sus ojos preocupados.

—Dígame, vieja Tsuande —se acerca al escritorio.

—Los ANBU me han informado que el asesino de los padres de Sakura es… Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Itachi?! —preguntó exaltado.

—Sí.

Suspiró.

—Le diré a Kakashi-sensei que me ayude a buscar a Sakura-chan —sale de la oficina, el odio que siente a Itachi era grande, había hecho sufrir a su mejor amiga y era el causante que sus dos amigos se fueran de Konoha a cumplir su venganza

Sakura notó que la entrada a la guarida de Akatsuki estaba abierta "Parece que me están esperando" aún sabiendo las consecuencias, al entrar a la cueva siente una oleada de nervios y terror, siente que una mirada punzante la está observando, cada movimiento.

Ella trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería ser descubierta en medio de una emboscada, se profundiza en el lugar, estando cerca de las grandes estatuas de manos, inspecciona el lugar, mira a todos lados, buscando al asesino, pero no estaba, al parecer no había nadie...

—Sabía que vendrías —una voz grave y profundo se escuchó en la cueva, emitiendo un eco en todo el lugar.

Sakura al escuchar esa voz, los nervios le empezaron a hacer notar, se estremeció al instante al escuchar esa voz tan indiferente, pero tenebrosa a la vez y cuando trató de buscar a esa persona, sólo se encontró con unos ojos profundos y rojos como la sangre que quiere un asesino.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Kazu:**

**Q**uedó pequeño este capítulo porque quería dejar la intriga al final, pero el siguiente sí será largo.

Se cuidan. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	4. Cap 4: Encantada, no

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo IV: Encαntαdα... no

·

—**T**ú... ¡Me vengaré! —el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres la hacía poner triste, expresando la tristeza con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro sin cesar. Ella corría con la disposición de atacarlo, se acercaba más y más, hasta que pudo identificar la figura de Itachi, que seguía parado, esperando a Sakura.

La kunoichi de ojos verdes le da un golpe en la cara, pero Itachi sólo movió la cabeza para esquivarlo, rápidamente el moreno se acerca a ella, sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse, pero Sakura dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.

—Detente —su voz era encantadora, un tono profundo con ese deje de tenebroso en cada palabra.

—¡Cállate! —se acerca nuevamente a golpearlo en la cara, pero cada intento era esquivado por Itachi.

El peli negro se desesperó, ya quería besarla de nuevo, mientras que Sakura le intentaba dar en la cara, Itachi agarra la muñeca de ella, un apretón fuerte que hacía a Sakura hincarse del dolor.

—¡Ah! —un grito de dolor sonoro, Itachi que vio que estaba cerrando los ojos, aprovechó para agacharse estando a la altura de ella, aún sostenía la muñeca de Sakura que gritaba de dolor, se acerca a esos carnosos labios que desea, rosándolos. Sakura abre los ojos como platos, sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

Itachi seguía rosándolos, para desesperar a la peli rosa, para que ella suplicara los besos de él.

La lengua de Itachi pasó rápido por los labios de ella, saboreando el dulce sabor de esos labios gruesos y rosados.

Sakura no quería admitirlo, deseaba volverlo a besar, pero lo odia tanto que evita mostrar afecto, pero su forma sensual de lamer sus labios la enloquecía, hasta que cedió, abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua de él, al sentirla dentro, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro, sin embargo, ellos se estaban besando de una forma lenta pero satisfactoria

"Esto está mal, él mató a mis padres..." esos pensamientos la hicieron razonar, con un grito, más bien llanto, separó el beso, colocando ambas manos sobre el fuerte pecho de él.

Itachi no mostraba ninguna expresión, miraba penetrantemente a Sakura, la cual tenía la mirada baja. Las lágrimas caían al oscuro suelo.

—Tú mataste a mis padres... no te lo puedo perdonar —se levanta y mira con odio a Itachi que seguía hincado en el suelo, mirando los ojos jades de ella. Parecía hipnotizado Itachi por esos ojos grandes y verdes, no parpadeaba, no dejaba de verlos ni por un instante, su mirada bajó a los labios de la peli rosa, carnosos y rosados, una lágrima pasó por esos labios poniéndoles más brillo y ese cabello, un cabello sedoso y rosado con el dulce olor a cerezas que desprendía.

—No me perdones, véngate —incitaba a Sakura a matarlo, pero era extraño, quién pediría que lo mataran.

—¿Por qué pides que me vengue? —estaba intrigada, miraba a los ojos rojos de él.

—No lo diré —dijo de una forma cortante, se levanta y se acerca a Sakura, estaban tan pegados que Sakura se ponía nerviosa y su corazón aceleraba.

Alguien había perturbado a ambos, al parecer los demás miembro de Akatsuki ya habían llegado, Itachi no dejaba de verla y ella a él.

El pelinegro la agarra de la cintura, pegándola a él, Sakura se quedó sorprendida, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, ya que Itachi y Sakura habían desaparecido en una nube de humo. Aparecieron en una habitación, era mediana y una cama individual pegada a la pared, un librero, y un escritorio y arriba de él una ventana normal.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó nerviosa Sakura, mirando a los ojos de una forma amenazante a Itachi.

—Si ven que estás conmigo te torturarán, para saber acerca del Kyubi —esa fue la duda de Sakura ya respondida, ella empuja a Itachi lejos de ella, saca su kunai y lo amenaza colocando la kunai en el cuello de él.

—Tú sabes que no puedes vencerme —su tono serio y su mirada igual.

—¡No me importa, me vengaré! —cuando se disponía a cortar el cuello, Itachi le agarra de la muñeca, apretando con fuerza, haciendo soltar la kunai por el dolor que sentía; aún sin soltarla, la avienta a la cama, ella quedó de lado, lloraba del dolor que sentía

"Me fracturó la muñeca" sostenía su brazo, mirando la mano y sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor, estaba tan asustada de que Itachi le hiciera algo.

—Ya no grites —ordenó—, te escucharán —sale de la habitación, al salir Sakura pudo escuchar un sonido de llaves "Me encerró en su habitación".

Ella se levantó, buscando salidas por doquier, pero no había, se encontró con otra puerta, entra y ve que era un baño, empieza a buscar otra salida, pero nada, sale a la habitación, estaba confusa, el miedo la apodera, no sabía que hacer, estaba encerrada en la habitación del asesino que mató a sus padres. Se sienta en el suelo, llorando descontroladamente, estaba perdida.

Después de que era media noche, se escucha el sonido de las llaves, después Itachi entra a la habitación mirando a Sakura que estaba acostada en el suelo, dormida, se hinca para verla, en su rostro se notaba que estuvo llorando todo el día hasta dormir. Él le acaricia la mejilla, ella se despierta de golpe, se levanta rápidamente, mirando a Itachi con miedo.

—Acuéstate en mi cama, tienes que descansar —dijo de una forma indiferente, pero un pequeño deje de ternura.

—¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti? —le mira retándolo.

—Duerme, lo necesitas —intenta convérsela.

—No, ya te dije que... —fue interrumpida por un golpe en la nuca que Itachi le dio, haciendo que se desmaye y el moreno la sostiene antes de que caiga con sus brazos

—Desesperante —dijo molesto, mirando a Sakura tranquila que dormía en sus brazos, la cabeza de la peli rosa se recargaba en el pecho de Itachi, a él le gusta más verla tranquila, relajada, sin mostrarle que ella lo odia. "Lamento haberte noqueado, es que no sé como calmarte" pensó, colocó el delicado cuerpo de Sakura en su cama, dejándola dormir, la cobija con unas sabanas oscuras.

Itachi agarra una silla de su escritorio y la acerca a la cama, sentándose en ella, miraba a Sakura fijamente, "Su piel, su suave piel crema, sus labios deseosos, carnosos y con un tono seductor, su cabello rosa y brilloso, suave como la seda y con ese olor embriagador a cerezas y esos ojos de color jade, brillosos y me hipnotizo de sólo mirarlos, me pierdo en ese lago jade"

Cuando ya pasaron varios minutos, a Itachi le llegó el sueño, a él claro que no le molestaba dormir junto a ella.

Se levanta, se quita su capucha de Akatsuki; este día hacía calor; por la temperatura Itachi también se quitó su camisa negra, sólo tenía su pantalón; se sienta en la cama, ya que era una cama individual, estaban muy juntos, Itachi antes de dormir, le acaricia la mejilla a la peli rosa, lo más delicado posible, no quería despertarla. Inhalaba ese olor embriagador como si quisiera tener la esencia de cerezas en su cabeza por siempre, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cerró los ojos y durmió.

En la noche Sakura se estaba despertando, parpadeaba muchas veces para poder despertar, al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con Itachi a su lado, lo ve, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver esos perfectos pectorales, su piel suave y blanca.

Ella tenía la oportunidad, era el momento de la venganza, saca un kunai y lo acerca al cuello de él, Itachi va a pagar lo que le hizo a sus padres; acercaba más la kunai y el filo ya había tocado la piel de su cuello, se disponía a cortar, pero al ver los parpados de Itachi levantarse lentamente, dejando ver esos ojos rojos, se altera, sin embargo, el peli negro no hacía nada, sólo miraba.

—Mátame —la incitó, lo dijo en una forma cortante.

Ella se le quedo mirando, su cara sin expresión alguna, no tenía miedo de la muerte o era que tenía una trampa entre manos, Sakura no es tonta e iba ser engañada por ese traidor, Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —le preguntó irónicamente, alejando la kunai de su cuello.

—No, sólo quería saber algo —su voz no cambiaba en nada, él estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Qué querías saber? —se intrigaba, miraba atentamente sus ojos.

—No te incumbe —cerró los ojos para dormir, él sonrió al descubrir lo que quería saber.

—Tonto —lo insultó en susurros, se levantó de la cama pasando encima de él, ella trataba de no hacer contacto físico para levantarse de la cama, pero tuvo mala suerte, su pecho rosó la barbilla de Itachi el cual se despertó, Sakura miró esos ojos rojos sangre, en ellos había ese sentimiento que Sakura desprecia de él pero que a la vez le encanta, la lujuria.

Itachi la sostiene de la cintura, dejando a Sakura a un lado de él, el moreno se pone encima de la peli rosa, sus labios estaban a poco centímetros de rozarse, Sakura aún sabiendo que era inútil, empuja a Itachi poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él, pero el moreno sólo sonreía al ver la cara de la peli rosa desesperada.

Itachi se acercó a sus labios, disfrutaba de cada momento, el rose, sentir sus labios finos, 

saborearlos con su lengua mientras ella apretaba los labios, al meter su lengua en la boca de ella, una oleada de placer pasó por su cuerpo al igual que a Sakura, esa oleada la hizo estremecer. Itachi jugaba con la quieta lengua de ella. Aunque Sakura no correspondía, lo disfrutaba y más cuando las cálidas manos de Itachi acariciaban sus piernas, las manos se dirigieron al cuello de Sakura, pero ahí se colocó en el cierre de su blusa, bajándolo lentamente observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, hasta que llegó al final de la blusa ya abierta, dejaba ver el sostén de ella de un color fiusha con encajes en los bordes.

Sakura veía como Itachi le miraba los pechos con una mirada ansiada. Él acaricia su pecho por arriba del sostén, acariciándolo, apretó fuertemente, los gémidos llegaron a los oídos de él, disfrutando cada llanto que le hacía hacer. Su mano se entró al sostén, disfrutando del redondo de los pecho de Sakura, acariciándo sus senos, se va a su espalda, desabrochando el sostén, lo tira al suelo y una sonrisa maliciosa puso nerviosa a Sakura, él empieza lamer el contorno del pezón, haciendo estremecer y ponerse tensa a la ojiverde, ella apretaba la almohada con ambas manos, una forma de calmarse, seguía disfrutando del pezón, acerca sus labios lentamente absorbiéndolo; ella gemía y el seguía disfrutando del momento, como despedida, Itachi le da una fuerte mordida, que hizo gritar del dolor a Sakura.

—I...Itachi... déjame en... paz —suplicaba, pero su voz entrecortada y su respiración y latidos rápida, mostraba que Itachi la estaba complaciendo.

Él no contestó, dejó sus pechos para arrodillarse aún estando encima de ella, la mira, su cara sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados, la blusa abierta del cierre, pero dejando ver sus pechos. Itachi se quita el pantalón, junto sus bóxers, ella seguía cerrando los ojos, pero se tensó cuando el moreno le estaba quitando la falda, mientras el besaba su estómago, haciéndola estremecer. Al quitarle la falda, sólo le quedaba ese pequeño short pegado, lo mira ansioso, ya quería hacerla suya, sólo suya. Se lo quita junto sus bragas, eso alteró a Sakura que abrió los ojos completamente, mirándo a Itachi con odio. Él sólo sonreía al verla tan enojada, se disponía a levantarse pero la detuvo, la detuvo rodeándola de la espalda, acercando sus cuerpos fuertemente, ella daba puños a su pecho sin fuerza, estaba demasiado apretada, sintiendo el miembro de él rozando su intimidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron demasiado. Él besaba locamente el cuello de ella, llenándolo de besos, se acomodó y una última sonrisa maliciosa le dedicó, ella al comprender lo que iba a hacer, se intenta zafar del agarre de él, pero era inútil, el lentamente la penetra, disfrutando de cada momento.

Sakura al sentirlo dentro de ella, da un gemido un tanto fuerte.

—Apenas esto es el comienzo —le advirtió a Sakura que cerraba los ojos, él seguía penetrando más y más, hasta que lo metió todo, la barrera de ella se rompió, después de unos instantes empezó a sangrar, a Itachi no le importó, sólo se contentaba más al escuchar sus gemidos de dolor, sus ojos jade se humedecían, él aumentaba la rapidez, no tenía delicadeza con ella, sólo disfrutaba como a él le antojase.

Sakura gemía y lloraba, las lágrimas no cesaban del dolor, el seguía aumentando, hasta que hubo en exitante momento el que los gemidos y lágrimas ya no significaban dolor, sino placer, el dulce placer que aumenta cuando Itachi aumentaba su rapidez.

Después de varios minutos, los dos hicieron un fuerte gemido al unísono, significando que ya habían llegado al clímax, se recostó Itachi, pero antes de que Sakura se acostara a lado de él, Itachi la agarra de la cintura, colocándola encima de él, sintiendo el cuerpo de gran temperatura y su respiración pasando por su rostro. Ella trataba de levantarse encima de él, pero estaba tan agotada, que durmió encima del peli negro, inhalando su olor tan deliciosa, sintiendo el pecho de él sobre el de ella, coloca su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él, como su fuera la mejor almohada.

—Maldito... —lo insultó en un susurro sonoro para Itachi, quizás eso no era una linda palabra de amor, pero por lo menos la hizo suya, su chica, él estaba tan feliz que por fin la mujer que desea esté encima de él, observando su cabellera rosada con ese olor a cerezas, su respiración aún estaba un poco agitada y él siguió besándole el cuello, mientras que Sakura sentía como ambos estaban unidos por un latido en común.

·

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**A**l parecer Itachi aprovechó el que Sakura estuviera a su merced; si yo fuera Itachi también lo haría x). ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

— Kαzuyo J. —


	5. Cap 5: No hay escapatoria

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo V: No hαy escαpαtorια

·

**U**n rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de ese cuarto, llegando a los ojos de Sakura, la cual despertaba lentamente, aún tenía sueño. Voltea con lentitud a su derecha, se sonrojó y se impresionó al ver el hombre que tenía debajo de ella, él seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía tan atractivo dormido, su boca entreabierta deseando besarlo.

Recordó la noche anterior y por un instante se sintió sucia y repugnada, la persona que odia y quiere vengarse, había tenido sexo con _él_ "¡Pero él me forzó y no pude contra él" Con ese pensamiento que la hizo recordar que Itachi la hizo suya sin su voluntad, la furia recorrío cada parte de su ser, inesperadamente su mano le da una fuerte bofetada haciendo que la cabeza de él se fuera de lado, se despierta pero no parecía sorprendido, seguía igual, sin sentimiento.

—¡Idiota! —se levanta de la cama y rápidamente se mete al baño, azotando la puerta. Itacho sólo sonreía divertido, dejando escapar una pequeña risa, que Sakura escuchó desde el baño, lo cual le molestó—. ¡Cállate! —gritó la joven de cabellos rosados desde el baño, en un instante se escuchaba muchas gotas de agua cayendo al piso, Sakura se estaba duchando y eso Itachi no se lo perdería.

Se levanta de la cama, se pone sus bóxers y pantalón, se acerca a la puerta ycoloca su mano en la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con seguro, él gruñó, pero ese simple seguro no lo detiene, es un ninja. En un instante él apareció en el baño junto una nube de humo, sintió el aire pesado y caliente por el baño que se está dando la ojiverde. Él camina silenciosamente, mirando la cortina roja de la tina, donde se podía apreciar la silueta del escultural cuerpo de Sakura. Itachi coloca su mano en la cortina apunto de moverla y poder verla desnuda y mojada, estaba ansioso, casi babeando por verla, se dispone a mover la cortina... pero alguien perturbo sus deseos eróticos, la mano de la peli rosa sostenía la mano de él, apenas se había dado cuenta y en un instante ella apretaba su mano, se escuchaba algunos tronidos de los dedos de él, le estaba rompiendo la mano, aparta su mano rápidamente y él ve su dolorida mano.

—No soy tonta, también soy un ninja —seguía bañándose, su voz estaba sumamente molesta.

Él no dijo nada y, pretendiendo que no había nadie y tampoco lo anterior hubiera sucedido, simplemente se marchó y Sakura se sintió aliviada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Él se sienta en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido, miraba su mano y los dedos los tenía torcidos "Es muy fuerte" pensó con un diminuto sentimiento de miedo, se levanto de su cama, buscando en su habitación alguna venda para su mano, pero al buscarla se alteró un poco al escuchar las gotas de agua cesar, unos pies mojados caminando por el suelo "Estoy seguro que se vestirá en el baño" pensó molesto, seguía buscando alguna venda.

Nunca la encontró, Sakura sale del baño encontrándose a Itachi encima de una silla buscando algo por encima de un librero. Ella mira la mano que le rompió, y esa mano no la usaba, la tenía apartada cerca de su costilla.

—¿Qué buscas? —Sakura ya estaba vestida, se sienta en la cama, colocándose sus zapatos especiales que usan los ninjas.

—Unos vendajes —contestó cortante, al parecer estaba un poco enojado por la herida.

—Yo tengo unos —se levanta y empieza a buscar en su mochila, los encuentra, ella es un ninja médico y es obvio que traía en su equipaje—. Toma —se los acerca con su mano, él seguía en la silla, se baja y los agarra, no le agradeció. ¿Por qué? Ella le rompió la mano.

Itachi se sienta en la silla, intentando poner los vendajes en su mano, pero para él era inútil, lo estaba tratando con su mano sana y los dientes, Sakura lo miraba divertida, estaba muy desesperado, y una pequeña y tierna risa salió de su boca, cosa que molestó al peli negro, pero no lo expresó

—¿Te ayudo? —su voz era un poco cortada, se estaba aguantando la risa, ella sabía que no iba a contestar, se acerca y se hinca frente de él, agarrando su mano dolorida con delicadeza, ella empezó a rodear los vendajes hasta que acabó.

Itachi tenía las piernas abiertas y en medio de ellas estaba Sakura, tenía tantas ganas de volverla a tocar, sólo miraba los ojos jades brillosos de ella, y esa sonrisa divertida que tenía en su bello rostro.

Ella levanta la mirada, se sonroja levemente al notar que Iachi la miraba de una forma penetrante y se notaba el deseo en esos ojos de color carbón, intencionalmente su mirada se coloca en los labios de él, viendo el brillos de los finos y un poco delgados labios, el deseo la estaba apoderando, sin embargo, cada vez que tenía un pensamiento erótico, recuerda el por qué está aquí, por la venganza.

La sonrisa divertida se borró de su rostro, ahora sus ojos presentaban la ira, se levanta y le da la espalda a Itachi y dice:

—Te hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad —dijo arrepentida, Itachi la miraba con extrañez, pero se acordó y sonrió arrogantemente. No se atrevió, con eso basta.

«En la noche Sakura se estaba despertando, parpadeaba muchas veces para poder despertar, al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con Itachi a su lado, lo ve, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver esos perfectos pectorales, su piel suave y blanca.

Ella tenía la oportunidad, era el momento de la venganza, saca un kunai y lo acerca al cuello de él, Itachi va a pagar lo que le hizo a sus padres; acercaba más la kunai y el filo ya había tocado la piel de su cuello, se disponía a cortar, pero al ver los parpados de Itachi levantarse lentamente, dejando ver esos ojos rojos, se altera, sin embargo, el peli negro no hacía nada, sólo miraba.

—_Mátame_ —la incitó, lo dijo en una forma cortante.

Ella se le quedo mirando, su cara sin expresión alguna, no tenía miedo de la muerte o era que tenía una trampa entre manos, Sakura no es tonta e iba ser engañada por ese traidor, Itachi Uchiha.

—_¿Crees que soy tonta?_ —le preguntó irónicamente, alejando la kunai de su cuello.

—_No, sólo quería saber algo_ —su voz no cambiaba en nada, él estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

—_¿Qué querías saber?_ —se intrigaba, miraba atentamente sus ojos.

—_No te incumbe_ —cerró los ojos para dormir, él sonrió al descubrir lo que quería saber.»

—No te atreviste a acabar con mi vida, por tus propias manos —le dijo con un tono divertido.

—Porque de seguro tenías una trampa —contestó molesta restándole importancia.

—No sólo pensabas en eso, también en otra cosa —insinuaba, esperando el comentario de ella, negándolo.

—¡Ja!... ¿Crees que no te maté porque te amo?... no seas tonto, Uchiha —su voz irónica, negaba con la cabeza y con un ademán con la mano.

—Es lo que yo creo —finalizó la conversación, se disponía a meterse al baño, pero antes le dijo—. Gracias —levantando la mano vendada y la puerta se cerró.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso de la boca de él, él nunca le había dicho algo por el estilo, nada— De nada —susurró, agachando la cabeza "Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó mirando desesperadamente la habitación, miraba una puerta, la hubiera roto con su monstruosa fuerza, pero la puerta era de metal e incontables veces lo había intentado, era inútil. Veía la única ventana que tenía esa habitación, pero al asomarse miraba el enorme precipicio donde se encontraban, "Esto es una locura" siguió buscando, varios minutos pasaron mientras buscaba, estaba atrapada, al escuchar que las gotas finalizaron, ella se sienta en la silla, esperando a que él saliera, la puerta del baño se abría, dejando ver un deseable y atractivo hombre saliendo de ahí, Sakura se sonrojó, lo miraba como si se lo estuviera comiendo, Itachi estaba desnudo, una fina toalla negra rodeaba su cintura, su torso estaba desnudo, dejando ver espectaculares pectorales, finas gotas de agua fría recorrían su cuerpo, delineando sus pectorales, su pelo mojado y suelto, brilloso y esos ojos preciosos portadores del sharingan, tan irresistible, tan prohibido, tanto que le atrae.

—Dame mi ropa —ordenó Itachi, haciendo que Sakura se saliera de sus sueños, ella se levanta y le hace caso, agarra su ropa y se la entrega, pero nunca lo dejaba de mirar.

—Toma —le entrega su ropa, su cara parecía embobada.

Él sonrió, ya sabía que Sakura estaba admirando su belleza, no es que él crea que la tiene, pero ahora al ver esos ojos verdes un tanto opacados por el deseo, cambió su parecer, ella lo deseaba. Y para "molestar" agarra su ropa y se acerca más a ella, la nariz de Sakura estaba apunto de rozar con su pecho, estaba tan pegado, traga saliva, disfrutaba el olor que tenía Itachi, un olor embriagador, cerraba sus ojos jade, disfrutando de su aroma y la presencia de él y de su cuerpo empapado con agua fría.

Itachi coloca su mano sana en la barbilla de ella, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara a los ojos, sus ojos jades presentaban el deseo y él lo notaba, acerca sus labios a los de ella, pocos centímetros de separación, ella se preparaba para el beso, pero Itachi se dirige al oído de ella, susurrándole sensualmente.

—Gracias —y en un fugaz instante, Sakura siente los labios de él en los de ella, abriendo la boca y se besan, un beso salvaje y rápido. Itachi le dedica una sonrisa de lado y se mete al baño, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Sakura mirando a la puerta donde entró, dejándola con las ganas de saborear más.

Aún sabiendo que no había escapatoria, que lo más seguro era que se iba a quedar en ésta habitación secuestrada por un asesino, miraba un lado positivo en la imposibilidad de ésta situación. Estando a lado de un asesino que mató a sus padres, que lo odia y aborrece, se dio cuenta que estaba con un hombre atractivo, sensual y lleno de deseo. Ese era el lado positivo y ella era la víctima de ese hombre.

Es sólo deseo, deseo que odia.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado este capítulo que fue un tanto de relleno...

Espero sus preciados reviews con ansias. Se cuidan. Sayo.

— Kαzuyo J. —


	6. Cap 6: Razones

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo VI: Rαzones

·

**S**aca un gran suspiro y se sienta en la cama, mirando cada detalle del lugar, todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que el terror inundaba su ser; esperando con paciencia a que él saliera, a que ella lo vuelva a mirar otra vez como lo ha hecho últimamente, sin odio, sin rencor y mucho menos con ese brillo cuando tiene un propósito, no, cuando lo miraba ya se le olvidaba por completo la razón del por qué está aquí, vino por su venganza. Vengarse de que Itachi mató a sus amados padres, los que no tuvieron nada que ver contra Itachi o por lo menos, algo que interponía a los propósitos del Akatsuki, ¡no habían hecho nada malo! Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas ante la impotencia. Mientras que ella lloraba por el cruel momento, Itachi vivía la vida sin rencor ni problemas, para él, no había sucedido nada.

—¿Por qué…? —susurró, le preguntaba a Itachi—. ¿Por qué los mataste? —no había ninguna razón lógica por haberlos matado, no entendía nada ¿qué tenía de especial sus padres como para matarlos?...Nada, no habían hecho nada.

La puerta del baño se abre, Itachi ya estaba vestido y se sienta junto a ella para informarle.

—Voy a salir con los de Akatsuki —se levanta, se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de la joven ninja lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué? —al escuchar la pregunta de ella se detiene, pone una cara de extrañado y Sakura prosiguió—, ¿por qué mataste a mis padres? —su voz estaba un poco quebrada del llanto.

—No lo entenderías —sale de la habitación, haciendo pasar como si sus lágrimas no lo hubieran inmutado. Su mirada verde se dirige a la puerta de la habitación y grita con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué cosa no entendería?! —gritó desesperada y molesta, estaba muy enojada y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin cesar.

Dos ninjas saltaban de rama en rama, estaban encomendados a una misión, pero más que una misión, era un rescate, hacer regresar a Sakura. Naruto estaba muy enfadado, sentía odio a esa persona que hace cambiar a sus mejores amigos, la que hace que lo abandonen y prefieran la venganza, Itachi Uchiha.

"¿Por qué mató a los padres de Sakura-chan?" Esa era la gran duda que todos tenían, no había explicación.

—Hay que descansar —se paró en seco Kakashi, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio, el cual se detuvo al oírlo, asintió con la cabeza y se prepararon para dormir.

En toda la noche un rubio hiperactivo no podía dormir, la ira estaba en su mente, las dudas, todo lo que se relaciona con Itachi.

—Sigamos —se levantó el ojiazul, mirando a su sensei acostado con su libro encima de su rostro que de por sí ya estaba tapado, él se lo quita y mira a su alumno, miraba la disposición y la frialdad que presentaba, él sólo tenía sueño.

—Sigamos —repitió molesto, Kakashi obedeció y no emitió palabra alguna, siguieron con su viaje.

Kakashi observaba de reojo de vez en cuando a su alumno, miraba que en todo el viaje tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, estaba pensativo y vagamente lo miró triste. Suspiró mientras esquivaba una rama que se iba interponer con su cabeza; Naruto estaba ya enojado, estaba desesperado de que todos sus amigos eran llevados al mismo camino de la venganza por la misma persona que lo ocasionó.  
Pero no puede negar que también él, Kakashi, sentía el mismo desprecio como Naruto hacia el asesino.

—Ya casi llegamos —informó Kakashi viendo el camino y un poco divisando la cueva.

Sakura estaba sentada aún en la cama, esperando a Itachi que volviera, después de irse con los de Akatsuki. En un inesperado pensamiento le vino la imagen de Nartuo, se siente mal de haberlo dejado y a todos sus amigos, pero si Sakura le hubiera contado sobre su venganza, de segura la detenía y suplicaría de que no se vaya y eso a la peli rosa no le gustaría ver.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse se altera, dirige su mirada a dicha puerta y entra Itachi, parecía agotado, y sin emitir palabra alguna, como de costumbre, se avienta a la cama, ignorando a Sakura que seguía sentada ahí, se acuesta bocabajo, dejando salir un gran suspiro. La peli rosa se levanta y se sienta en la silla, mirando a Itachi dormir, pero el sonido de su estómago comiéndose las tripas la hizo sentir mal, hambrienta; ese sonido los escuchó Itachi, lo cual lo perturbó y levantó la mirada.

—Ahora voy por algo de comida —se levanta y sale de la habitación, dejando a Sakura un tanto sorprendida por lo amable que fue, que casi de costumbre no era... "Más bien ¡nunca!" Estaba un poco enfadada, pero al ver a Itachi entrando con un plato de sopa le alegró el día, estaba muerta de hambre, el exquisito olor llegaba a su nariz, saboreándolo, el peli negro se lo pone enfrente, Sakura lo recibe y empieza a comer rápidamente.

—Gracias —decía entre sorbos, estaba hambrienta e Itachi lo notaba, sólo sonrió divertido y se volvió a echar a la cama.

Al acabar su sopa, la coloca en el escritorio, se vuelve a sentar en la silla y estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que un gran bostezo se escuchó departe de la ojiverde.

—Si quieres, vente a dormir —hace un hueco para ella, Sakura miró a Itachi que seguía en su misma posición, sus mejillas le ardieron al pensar en dormir junto a él y luego le contestó.

—No, gracias, prefiero dormir aquí —se cruza de brazos y se acomoda, colocando su cabeza en la cabecera de la silla, cerrando los ojos intentando de conciliar el sueño.

Itachi hace un suspiro molesto, gira su cabeza para ver a Sakura.

—No seas terca y ven —insistía y su voz se notaba molesto, él ya estaba muy agotado y no quería pelearse con la peli rosa.

—Que no —seguía fingiendo dormir sobe la silla, pero su voz aumentó de volumen.

—Entonces tendré que ir por ti —dijo en un susurro sonoro para Sakura, con un tono sensual y a la vez molesto. Se levanta y mira a Sakura que arqueaba la ceja y él sólo la levanta con los brazos, cosa que sorprendió y molestó bastante a la ojiverde.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba mientras sus puños le golpeaban a Itachi en su pecho, aunque claro, es Itachi, esos pequeños y tiernos, para Itachi, puños no le harían nada.

—No, ya es hora de dormir —la acuesta en la cama y él junto a ella, Sakura se disponía a levantarse, pero el brazo de Itachi, que se colocó encima del pecho de ella, la detuvo, apretando con fuerza, juntando su delicado cuerpo al de él. No quiere que se vaya.

—¡Está bien! —se rindió, y dio un suspiro de resignación—. Dormiré contigo —gira su cuerpo para darle la espalda a Itachi, y él se giró también, para mirar la nuca de ella y la rodeó con su brazos. Sakura levantaba el hombro como signo que apartara su brazo, pero no lo hacía, así que durmió así, molesta.

—Llegamos —informó Kakashi, mirando la entrada de la cueva de Akatsuki, ambos tenían nervios, por un lado Kakashi quería salvar a su alumna, pero por el otro lado, no quería morir en manos de Akatsuki, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlos.

Pero al parecer Naruto ignoraba esas consecuencias y gritó.

—¡Entremos! —estaba entusiasmado, pero aún así tenía miedo. Después de abrir con mucha dificultad la entrada de Akatsuki **(N/A:** No lo diré cómo demonios entraron, me da flojera y aparte no es tan importante**)** los dos entran, viendo cada rincón del lugar, todo estaba oscuro y los nervios los mataba. Al parecer no había nadie, aprovecharon y empezaron a buscar en cada lugar, duraron varias horas en encontrar algo interesante, una puerta enorme de color amarilla oscura, con un sello en el medio.

—¿Qué será esto, Kakashi-sensei? —le preguntó, mirando detenidamente la puerta.

—No lo sé, pero es algo interesante —se acerca al sello, tratando de descifrarlo y que le llegara una idea, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas voces...

—En serio, Deidara-sempai, vi una ardilla así de enorme —dijo moviendo sus manos indicando el tamaño.

—Qué interesante, Tobi —dijo con sarcasmo y molesto.

—Ese Itachi, me sorprende que se haya cansado muy pronto; me hizo parecer que estaba apresurado de irse —se burlaba Kisame que caminaba junto a Pein.

Éste se quedó pensativo, estaba sintiendo chakra de más en el lugar donde se encontraban.

—Oh no, Naruto, ya están sospechando —susurró con nervios Kakashi, poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que su alumno, escondiéndose bajo la sombra de algún hoyo de la gran cueva.

—Mmm... yo también siento —dijo Deidara caminando por el lugar, para poder encontrar esas personas, al ver un brillo que emitía un kunai, se acerca y lo que se encuentra es Naruto con un kunai en la mano, también Kakashi—. Los encontré —dijo calmado, mientras los demás de Akatsuki se acercaban.

—Es el Kyubi —pronunció el líder con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando que los atrapen

Kakashi destapaba su sharingan y Naruto trataba de pedir poder al Kyubi, los nervios y el miedo que sentían era enorme, pero un rubio hiperactivo sentía otra cosa, sólo quería a su amiga de nuevo.

—Yo voy por Itachi —dijo Kisame yéndose de ahí, entra a la puerta donde antes estaban los ninjas de Konoha y ahí entra, buscando la habitación de su compañero. Al encontrarla toca la puerta y eso alteró a ambos que dormían en paz.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sakura sentándose en la cama, voltea su cabeza y mira a Itachi que seguía dormido—. Itachi... Itachi, despierta —le susurraba en el oído cosa que despertó al peli negro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo molesto, aún tenía mucho sueño, pero al escuchar de nuevo los toques de la puerta se altera y se pone un poco nervioso—. Escóndete —ordenó mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrir. Hizo caso a las órdenes y la peli rosa se esconde debajo de la cama.

Abre la puerta encontrándose con su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa, Kisame? —preguntó molesto y el sueño se notaba porque se frotaba los ojos para ver mejor.

—El Kyubi ya está aquí —al escuchar ese nombre Sakura se puso nerviosa y triste y más que nada preocupada, sabía que Itachi y los demás iban a matarlo, pero ella no quería, claro que no. Sin voluntad propia, ella sale debajo de la cama y ambos voltean a ver a la ojiverde que ya sus ojos brotaban finas lágrimas.

Itachi se preocupó, pero no lo expresó, le dirigió una mirada asesina a la peli rosa, pero no se inmutó al regaño transmitido por los furiosos ojos del Uchiha.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Kisame muy extrañado, mirando a Itachi y a Sakura.

—¿Van a matar a Naruto? —su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto de la ojiverde y como respuesta Itachi agachó la cabeza, eso hizo más dolor en su corazón, y corrió a lado de ellos, para ver a sus amigo de nuevo, por un intento desesperado de salvarlo.

Al correr desesperadamente en busca de sus amigos, pensaba en lo que sucederá, pero no le importó ser débil, corre para buscarlos y salvarlos. Llegó al lugar donde se encontraban; su sensei y amigo estaban sumamente nerviosos, el sudor en la frente del rubio hacía notar el miedo que tenía.

Sakura escuchaba unos pasos detrás de ella, voltea y no se encuentra con nadie, sin embargo, al escuchar un grito de dolor de parte de Naruto, voltea y se encuentra con Itachi, golpeando a su amigo con la rodilla en la cara, apareció de la nada. La peli rosa se preocupó más al ver que Itachi estaba formando sellos, acercando unas de sus manos a la boca "¡El Katon!" comprendió, corre desesperada junto a sus amigos, gritando y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos jade por lo que puede ocurrir.

—¡Detente! —al escuchar su voz, todos se impresionan, menos Itachi que aún seguía en la misma posición, Sakura le repetía varias veces, pero no hacía caso, hasta llegó en medio de esa pelea, colocándose entre ellos, protegiendo a sus amigos, ella daba la cara al ataque de Itachi.

—Sakura-chan —se quedó sorprendido el rubio, y ve unas llamas salir enfrente—, ¡Sakura-chan, apártate!

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Kazu:**

**I**tachi está en un dilema, qué hará; salvar a Sakura o quizás observar cómo el Jutsu que él hizo queme por completo a Sakura ya que está presionado por las atentas miradas de sus demás compañeros de Akatsuki. Espero que les haya gustado y que estén ansiosos por el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todos sus reviews.

Se cuidan mucho. Au revoir.

— Kαzuyo J. —


	7. Cap 7: Realmente

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo VII: Un trαto

·

**A** la mañana siguiente, Itachi lentamente abría los ojos, se alegró en encontrarse con los ojos jade de Sakura, la cual lo observaba intensamente y su pequeña mano acariciaba la mejilla de Itachi, y este sólo concentrándose en la caricia de ella. Tan dulce.

Sakura le dedica una sincera sonrisa, se levanta de la cama delicadamente y se mete al baño, para que al instante se escuchara las gotas caer al suelo.

El moreno llevó su mirada al techo, concentrándose en las grietas blancas del techo de mármol. Dobló su cabeza para ver la puerta de madera donde Sakura anteriormente había entrado. Y su mente se imaginó el pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo las cálidas y cristalinas gotas de agua chocado con su nívea piel. Y recordó con una rabia lo que ella había sufrido con Pein. Apretó el puño agarrado de las sábanas blancas de su cama. Frunció el ceño molesto por el recuerdo de la tortura que había sufrido ella, por él.

Pero no sabía qué hacer para evitar otra de esas sesiones. No puede mostrar que él la ama, aunque aseguró que ya todos los sospecharían. No podía hacer nada para evitar lo que en un futuro sufrirá Sakura cuando ya no sea de utilidad. Quizás… ¿sólo escapar?

La joven de cabellos rosados sale del baño, ya vestida para la mala suerte de Itachi. Sakura acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos rosados con sus dedos. La mirada verde de esta se dirigió a los ojos negros de Itachi que estaban perdidos en el vacío de la habitación; la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos como la noche. Con un intento de desvanecer esa preocupación, se acerca a él con una sonrisa de confianza y acaricia los cabellos oscuros de Itachi.

—Pein seguirá torturándote —le advirtió a la chica de ojos verdes, su voz estaba preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero abandonarte, Itachi.

Él sólo sonríe

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —estaba preocupado y molesto. Volteó su mirada para ver a Sakura, se extrañó al ver una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

—Hay que escapar—dijo divertida, con una inocente mirada.

—No puedo darme el lujo de abandonar esto.

—Claro que sí, no tienes nada que abandonar.

—Pero entiende, no sólo vivo para ti —esa aclaración alteró de sobremanera a Sakura, que agachó la mirada triste por lo directo—, también tengo mis propios objetivos para estar en esta organización.

Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a jugar con la silla de madera que reposaba enfrente de un escritorio. Itachi la observaba sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos, como si fuera su propiedad. Entonces, escuchó los leves sollozos de Sakura y pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a dejar todo: a Naruto, a Tsunade-sama, a todos mis amigos, sólo para estar contigo —gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos de Itachi. El Uchiha notó los ojos de Sakura, tristes, enojados y decepcionados.

—Lo sé, pero no creas que todo lo que he vivido se va acaba contigo.

Sakura, aunque sus palabras era tan hirientes, logró entender a lo que se refería. Pero es que, aún siendo así, él la llevó a este lugar, sufrió tanto en esta organización por culpa de Itachi, y él ni siquiera se siente culpable o que trate de recompensarlo que escapar ellos dos juntos.

—Itachi, sé que tienes propósitos con tu vida, pero cuando me conociste, más bien, cuando decidiste raptarme, has hecho que todo lo que había planeado se altere con mi presencia. No creas que tú sólo eres el perjudicado. Has cambiado mi vida completamente —hace una pausa—. El inmenso odio aún me abruma hacia ti, pero aún sigo confundida. Mataste a mis padres, por culpa de eso, decidí perseguirte y vengarme y ahora, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti. Lo único que te pido es que por favor, abandones esta organización, puedes cumplir tus objetivos tú solo, sin necesidad de ellos. Puedes seguir con lo que te propones, pero que yo esté junto a ti.

Naruto y Kakashi estaban ya muy lejos de la cueva de Akatsuki, estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando impacientes el regreso de su amiga.

—Sakura-chan no va a venir, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntaba, mientras que la esperanza que habían depositado en ella se disminuía.

—No sé, Naruto, quizás... —pensó lo peor, lo peor que ambos no les gustaría que pasara— está... muerta —con mucha dificultad lo dijo, Naruto sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose, miraba a su sensei muy confundido y preocupado.

—¿La habrán matado los de Akatsuki? —sabía que era fuerte Sakura, pero no lo suficiente.

—Puede ser que eso sea lo más probable —era la única teoría que tenía o que estaba secuestrada por esos criminales, pero ninguno de ellos pensó que Sakura esta completamente enamorada por ese criminal, Itachi.

—¡Tenemos que regresar! —se levantó Naruto, mirando a su sensei que estaba inseguro. Naruto alza el puño con esa gran motivación que siempre lo inunda.

—Nos matarán, Naruto, ellos quieren el Kyuubi —le recordaba, pero él seguía tan decidido como es.

—¡No, vamos por ella! —aún gritaba, suplicando a su sensei.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Regresemos a Konoha, pediremos refuerzos —eso calmó a Naruto el cual dio un suspiro, porque era una buena idea y ambos caminaban de regreso a Konoha resignados

Sakura e Itachi seguían con un silencio incómodo. Pero Itachi nunca dejó de ver a los ojos de Sakura, preguntándose si era buena idea escapar de lo que una vez empezó.

—Itachi, ¿ya lo pensaste? —Sakura lo miraba con unos ojos llorosos, tratándolo de convencerlo.

—No, no le he pensado —cierra los ojos, él sólo quería dormir. Un momento de paz.

Ella se asoma por la ventana, viendo el gran precipicio donde se encontraban.

En unos pocos minutos, se escucha los toques de la puerta hechas por una persona, cosa que alteró a ambos y miraban detenidamente la puerta. Itachi se levanta, abre la puerta y una oleada de nervios pasó por su cuerpo, al ver a su líder parado enfrente de él, el cual miraba divertido a Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto el moreno, viendo a Pein con una mirada desafiante.

—Vengo para poder hablar con ella —aparta a Itachi con su mano. Se acerca lentamente a Sakura. Esta, al ver quién era el invitado, poco a poco daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él—. Sigamos con la tortura —su voz era tan fría que hacía estremecer a la chica de cabellos rosados.

—¡Ni lo pienses, idiota! —Sakura trató de propinarle uno de sus más monstruosos puños, pero Pein con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza pudo esquivarlo.

Pein no parecía inmutado, molesto o algo por el estilo por tener sobre él las miradas cargadas de odio. Suspiró molesto, dirigió su vista a Itachi que no dejaba de ver a Sakura atento a cualquier movimiento del líder de la Akatsuki.

Pein caminó lento a la puerta.

—Sigamos con la tortura.

Pein se dio media vuelta y en un instante, estaba atrás de Sakura para darle un golpe en el cuello. El cuerpo de Sakura cayó al suelo y sus ojos cerraron cayendo inconsceinte.

Itachi lo presenció todo, pero no se movió, sólo observó como Pein agarraba el cuerpo de Sakura y la colocaba sobre su hombro.

—Llegamos —colocó a la ya casi consciente Sakura sobre una silla. Esta poco a poco abría los ojos para observar la habitación de la vez anterior.

Se sentaron en las sillas, uno enfrente del otro, Sakura sentía un gran terror, no quería volver a sufrir.

Pein parecía atento a los movimientos de Sakura. Ella observaba con cierto temor a los ojos penetrantes de Pein, quien se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Escúchame, estoy seguro que Itachi es débil contra mí, y no sólo hablando de capacidad y jutsus, sino una simple amenaza de que tú estás en peligro de morir. Así que, si quieres evitar la muerte de Itachi, la condición es que tú te quedes en Akatsuki, algo así como la carnada para el Kyuubi.

Al escuchar el trato que propuso el líder, no pudo evitar tener miedo a lo que podía pasar con Itachi. Pero se concentró en la otra parte del trato, ella será usada como carnada para atraer al Kyuubi y así poder tener el poder de este, y matar a Naruto. Estaba atrapada.

Pein paciente la observaba esperando su respuesta, hasta que Sakura levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tristes pero su rostro decidido.

—Está bien —aceptó—, seré la carnada —agachó la cabeza y en la oscura habitación se podía ver una fina lágrima recorrer la mejilla de la joven.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes retirarte —Pein se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

Sakura veía la opción de escapar la más inteligente para ambos.

Sakura se levanta y sale apresurada de esa habitación, corre a la habitación de Itachi, entra y lo ve, ve que estaba con la cabeza agachada, viendo el vacío y en sus ojos sólo emitía preocupación.

Ella se acerca a él, aún Itachi no había captado la presencia de Sakura, lentamente se acercaba se agacha para ver su rostro y aunque Sakura no lo creyera, una pequeña sonrisa y un minúsculo brillo en sus ojos negros aparecieron, llenos de felicidad, los brazos de Sakura rodeaban el cuello de él, Itachi aún estaba quieto, no hacía nada. Los labios de Sakura se juntaron en los de su amado, y sin perder tiempo, sus lenguas ya estaban jugueteando entre sí, un beso que le dio fuerzas a Itachi para poder mirar un poco al futuro.

Sakura al terminar el beso, se lanza a Itachi para abrazarlo con fuerza.

En ese abrazo, Sakura le vino un recuerdo amargo, la amenaza de Pein. Abrazó más fuerte a Itachi, y lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, cayendo en el hombro de él, Sakura se despega de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó un tanto preocupado, acariciando la mejilla de ella.

—Porque me propuso Pein que si quería que no te matara, tendría que ser carnada para atraer a Naruto a esta cueva. Y así, quedar expuesta a cualquier destino que Pein prefiera —empezó a soltar pequeños sollozos, siendo observada por Itachi.

—No aceptaste, ¿verdad? —la intriga aumentó en él al ver a Sakura agachando la cabeza, arrepentida, eso preocupó y alteró a Itachi— ¡¿Aceptaste?! —gritaba molesto, agarrando la barbilla de Sakura fuertemente, Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me lastimas —las lágrimas aumentaron, recorriendo la mano de Itachi, que aún estaba enojado e intrigado.

—¡Dime si aceptaste! —aumentaba el volumen de su voz, y apretaba con más fuerza la barbilla de ella.

—Sí —susurró, fue tan débil el volumen de voz que Itachi no pudo oír, eso molesto más a Itachi, estaba muy impaciente.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Que sí! —ahora la cara de la joven de cabellos rosados cambió a una enojada, apartando la mano de Itachi con fuerza, se levanta y camina un poco lejos de Itachi.

—No puede ser —susurró Itachi con tristeza, mirando penetrantemente a Sakura que seguía llorando.

—No quiero que mueras —su voz estaba quebrada e Itachi miraba los ojos jades de los que se enamoró inundados de lágrimas, ella se dio a sí misma por él, porque lo ama.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado esta parte tan estúpidamente romántica (xD). Lo que hace Sakura por Itachi-san. Se cuidan mucho y espero con ansias sus reviews. Sayonara.

— Kαzu —


	8. Cap 8: Un trato

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo VIII: Un trαto

·

**A** la mañana siguiente, Itachi lentamente abría los ojos, se alegró en encontrarse con los ojos jade de Sakura, la cual lo observaba intensamente y su pequeña mano acariciaba la mejilla de Itachi, y este sólo concentrándose en la caricia de ella. Tan dulce.

Sakura le dedica una sincera sonrisa, se levanta de la cama delicadamente y se mete al baño, para que al instante se escuchara las gotas caer al suelo.

El moreno llevó su mirada al techo, concentrándose en las grietas blancas del techo de mármol. Dobló su cabeza para ver la puerta de madera donde Sakura anteriormente había entrado. Y su mente se imaginó el pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo las cálidas y cristalinas gotas de agua chocado con su nívea piel. Y recordó con una rabia lo que ella había sufrido con Pein. Apretó el puño agarrado de las sábanas blancas de su cama. Frunció el ceño molesto por el recuerdo de la tortura que había sufrido ella, por él.

Pero no sabía qué hacer para evitar otra de esas sesiones. No puede mostrar que él la ama, aunque aseguró que ya todos los sospecharían. No podía hacer nada para evitar lo que en un futuro sufrirá Sakura cuando ya no sea de utilidad. Quizás… ¿sólo escapar?

La joven de cabellos rosados sale del baño, ya vestida para la mala suerte de Itachi. Sakura acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos rosados con sus dedos. La mirada verde de esta se dirigió a los ojos negros de Itachi que estaban perdidos en el vacío de la habitación; la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos como la noche. Con un intento de desvanecer esa preocupación, se acerca a él con una sonrisa de confianza y acaricia los cabellos oscuros de Itachi.

—Pein seguirá torturándote —le advirtió a la chica de ojos verdes, su voz estaba preocupada.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero abandonarte, Itachi.

Él sólo sonríe

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —estaba preocupado y molesto. Volteó su mirada para ver a Sakura, se extrañó al ver una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

—Hay que escapar—dijo divertida, con una inocente mirada.

—No puedo darme el lujo de abandonar esto.

—Claro que sí, no tienes nada que abandonar.

—Pero entiende, no sólo vivo para ti —esa aclaración alteró de sobremanera a Sakura, que agachó la mirada triste por lo directo—, también tengo mis propios objetivos para estar en esta organización.

Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a jugar con la silla de madera que reposaba enfrente de un escritorio. Itachi la observaba sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos, como si fuera su propiedad. Entonces, escuchó los leves sollozos de Sakura y pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a dejar todo: a Naruto, a Tsunade-sama, a todos mis amigos, sólo para estar contigo —gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos de Itachi. El Uchiha notó los ojos de Sakura, tristes, enojados y decepcionados.

—Lo sé, pero no creas que todo lo que he vivido se va acaba contigo.

Sakura, aunque sus palabras era tan hirientes, logró entender a lo que se refería. Pero es que, aún siendo así, él la llevó a este lugar, sufrió tanto en esta organización por culpa de Itachi, y él ni siquiera se siente culpable o que trate de recompensarlo que escapar ellos dos juntos.

—Itachi, sé que tienes propósitos con tu vida, pero cuando me conociste, más bien, cuando decidiste raptarme, has hecho que todo lo que había planeado se altere con mi presencia. No creas que tú sólo eres el perjudicado. Has cambiado mi vida completamente —hace una pausa—. El inmenso odio aún me abruma hacia ti, pero aún sigo confundida. Mataste a mis padres, por culpa de eso, decidí perseguirte y vengarme y ahora, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti. Lo único que te pido es que por favor, abandones esta organización, puedes cumplir tus objetivos tú solo, sin necesidad de ellos. Puedes seguir con lo que te propones, pero que yo esté junto a ti.

Naruto y Kakashi estaban ya muy lejos de la cueva de Akatsuki, estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando impacientes el regreso de su amiga.

—Sakura-chan no va a venir, ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntaba, mientras que la esperanza que habían depositado en ella se disminuía.

—No sé, Naruto, quizás... —pensó lo peor, lo peor que ambos no les gustaría que pasara— está... muerta —con mucha dificultad lo dijo, Naruto sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose, miraba a su sensei muy confundido y preocupado.

—¿La habrán matado los de Akatsuki? —sabía que era fuerte Sakura, pero no lo suficiente.

—Puede ser que eso sea lo más probable —era la única teoría que tenía o que estaba secuestrada por esos criminales, pero ninguno de ellos pensó que Sakura esta completamente enamorada por ese criminal, Itachi.

—¡Tenemos que regresar! —se levantó Naruto, mirando a su sensei que estaba inseguro. Naruto alza el puño con esa gran motivación que siempre lo inunda.

—Nos matarán, Naruto, ellos quieren el Kyuubi —le recordaba, pero él seguía tan decidido como es.

—¡No, vamos por ella! —aún gritaba, suplicando a su sensei.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Regresemos a Konoha, pediremos refuerzos —eso calmó a Naruto el cual dio un suspiro, porque era una buena idea y ambos caminaban de regreso a Konoha resignados

Sakura e Itachi seguían con un silencio incómodo. Pero Itachi nunca dejó de ver a los ojos de Sakura, preguntándose si era buena idea escapar de lo que una vez empezó.

—Itachi, ¿ya lo pensaste? —Sakura lo miraba con unos ojos llorosos, tratándolo de convencerlo.

—No, no le he pensado —cierra los ojos, él sólo quería dormir. Un momento de paz.

Ella se asoma por la ventana, viendo el gran precipicio donde se encontraban.

En unos pocos minutos, se escucha los toques de la puerta hechas por una persona, cosa que alteró a ambos y miraban detenidamente la puerta. Itachi se levanta, abre la puerta y una oleada de nervios pasó por su cuerpo, al ver a su líder parado enfrente de él, el cual miraba divertido a Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto el moreno, viendo a Pein con una mirada desafiante.

—Vengo para poder hablar con ella —aparta a Itachi con su mano. Se acerca lentamente a Sakura. Esta, al ver quién era el invitado, poco a poco daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él—. Sigamos con la tortura —su voz era tan fría que hacía estremecer a la chica de cabellos rosados.

—¡Ni lo pienses, idiota! —Sakura trató de propinarle uno de sus más monstruosos puños, pero Pein con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza pudo esquivarlo.

Pein no parecía inmutado, molesto o algo por el estilo por tener sobre él las miradas cargadas de odio. Suspiró molesto, dirigió su vista a Itachi que no dejaba de ver a Sakura atento a cualquier movimiento del líder de la Akatsuki.

Pein caminó lento a la puerta.

—Sigamos con la tortura.

Pein se dio media vuelta y en un instante, estaba atrás de Sakura para darle un golpe en el cuello. El cuerpo de Sakura cayó al suelo y sus ojos cerraron cayendo inconsceinte.

Itachi lo presenció todo, pero no se movió, sólo observó como Pein agarraba el cuerpo de Sakura y la colocaba sobre su hombro.

—Llegamos —colocó a la ya casi consciente Sakura sobre una silla. Esta poco a poco abría los ojos para observar la habitación de la vez anterior.

Se sentaron en las sillas, uno enfrente del otro, Sakura sentía un gran terror, no quería volver a sufrir.

Pein parecía atento a los movimientos de Sakura. Ella observaba con cierto temor a los ojos penetrantes de Pein, quien se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Escúchame, estoy seguro que Itachi es débil contra mí, y no sólo hablando de capacidad y jutsus, sino una simple amenaza de que tú estás en peligro de morir. Así que, si quieres evitar la muerte de Itachi, la condición es que tú te quedes en Akatsuki, algo así como la carnada para el Kyuubi.

Al escuchar el trato que propuso el líder, no pudo evitar tener miedo a lo que podía pasar con Itachi. Pero se concentró en la otra parte del trato, ella será usada como carnada para atraer al Kyuubi y así poder tener el poder de este, y matar a Naruto. Estaba atrapada.

Pein paciente la observaba esperando su respuesta, hasta que Sakura levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tristes pero su rostro decidido.

—Está bien —aceptó—, seré la carnada —agachó la cabeza y en la oscura habitación se podía ver una fina lágrima recorrer la mejilla de la joven.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes retirarte —Pein se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

Sakura veía la opción de escapar la más inteligente para ambos.

Sakura se levanta y sale apresurada de esa habitación, corre a la habitación de Itachi, entra y lo ve, ve que estaba con la cabeza agachada, viendo el vacío y en sus ojos sólo emitía preocupación.

Ella se acerca a él, aún Itachi no había captado la presencia de Sakura, lentamente se acercaba se agacha para ver su rostro y aunque Sakura no lo creyera, una pequeña sonrisa y un minúsculo brillo en sus ojos negros aparecieron, llenos de felicidad, los brazos de Sakura rodeaban el cuello de él, Itachi aún estaba quieto, no hacía nada. Los labios de Sakura se juntaron en los de su amado, y sin perder tiempo, sus lenguas ya estaban jugueteando entre sí, un beso que le dio fuerzas a Itachi para poder mirar un poco al futuro.

Sakura al terminar el beso, se lanza a Itachi para abrazarlo con fuerza.

En ese abrazo, Sakura le vino un recuerdo amargo, la amenaza de Pein. Abrazó más fuerte a Itachi, y lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro, cayendo en el hombro de él, Sakura se despega de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó un tanto preocupado, acariciando la mejilla de ella.

—Porque me propuso Pein que si quería que no te matara, tendría que ser carnada para atraer a Naruto a esta cueva. Y así, quedar expuesta a cualquier destino que Pein prefiera —empezó a soltar pequeños sollozos, siendo observada por Itachi.

—No aceptaste, ¿verdad? —la intriga aumentó en él al ver a Sakura agachando la cabeza, arrepentida, eso preocupó y alteró a Itachi— ¡¿Aceptaste?! —gritaba molesto, agarrando la barbilla de Sakura fuertemente, Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me lastimas —las lágrimas aumentaron, recorriendo la mano de Itachi, que aún estaba enojado e intrigado.

—¡Dime si aceptaste! —aumentaba el volumen de su voz, y apretaba con más fuerza la barbilla de ella.

—Sí —susurró, fue tan débil el volumen de voz que Itachi no pudo oír, eso molesto más a Itachi, estaba muy impaciente.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Que sí! —ahora la cara de la joven de cabellos rosados cambió a una enojada, apartando la mano de Itachi con fuerza, se levanta y camina un poco lejos de Itachi.

—No puede ser —susurró Itachi con tristeza, mirando penetrantemente a Sakura que seguía llorando.

—No quiero que mueras —su voz estaba quebrada e Itachi miraba los ojos jades de los que se enamoró inundados de lágrimas, ella se dio a sí misma por él, porque lo ama.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**E**spero que les haya gustado esta parte tan estúpidamente romántica (xD). Lo que hace Sakura por Itachi-san. Se cuidan mucho y espero con ansias sus reviews. Sayonara.

— Kαzu —


	9. Cap 9: Deshaciendo las piedras

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo IX: Deshαcιendo lαs pιedrαs en el cαmιno

-

**I**tachi deja salir un gran suspiro, se levanta. Sakura que estaba dándole la espalda, lloraba descontroladamente, no quería perder más gente que ama, no lo soportaría y menos que lo perdiera a él, pero al sentir unos fuetes brazos rodear su cintura, dejó de llorar, sonríe y se da la vuelta encontrándose con esos ojos de color negro que le encanta, lo abraza fuertemente y las lágrimas cesaron y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.

—Escapemos —pronunció Itachi con seriedad y un deje de ternura. Sakura levanta la cabeza y mira los ojos de su amado, estaba dispuesto y ella sonreía y coloca su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de él, acurrucándose.

Estuvieron planeando cómo escapar de ese lugar. Itachi y Sakura preparaban su equipaje para el viaje, cuando ya acabaron ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Sakura, en la noche escapamos —le informó acariciando la mejilla de la de orbes verde, la cual asintió con la cabeza decidida.

La noche llegó y ambos ya estaban afuera de la habitación de Itachi, observando detenidamente el lugar por si había gente que los detuviera. Empiezan a caminar, acercándose a la salida de Akatsuki, están enfrente de ella. Sakura camina saliendo de la cueva, pero al darse cuenta que Itachi no seguía caminando, se voltea mirando al moreno, que veía con nostalgia su cueva, al parecer no quería abandonar una ambición.

—Itachi —le llamó en susurros, él voltea y sigue caminando.

Mientras estaban caminando por el bosque, no muy lejos de ahí, Sakura miraba los ojos de Itachi, que tenían un poco de tristeza, ella se acerca un poco más a su lado, agarrándole de la mano, cosa que impresionó a Itachi, que luego también correspondió entrelazando las manos

—Vaya, vaya —pronunció una desconocida voz.

—¿Quién es? —susurró nerviosa la chica de pelo rosado, volteando por todos lados para encontrar a esa misteriosa persona que emitía una voz arrogante. Unos ojos grises con varios espirales observando a ambos.

—Itachi, ¿piensas escapar? —de la oscuridad salía un hombre que los dos desprecian y les molesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pein? —preguntó sin ánimos el peli negro, mirando con molestia a su líder.

—¿Nos vas a abandonar? —se acercaba más, estando enfrente de Itachi

Sakura soltó la mano de Itachi, alejándose un poco de ellos.

—También ella.

—Prefiero estar con ella que con ustedes —la voz de Itachi era como siempre, sin ninguna expresión.

—Con que ya no te interesa, ¿verdad?

—No, quiero estar con ella —se da la vuelta agarrándole de la mano a Sakura de nuevo, caminando ignorando completamente a Pein.

Pein miraba a la pareja que se estaba alejando poco a poco, el camina estando unos pocos centímetros de Itachi, en un instante Itachi cae al suelo por un golpe en el rostro que le proporcionó Pein. Sakura hace un grito sorpresivo, se aleja rápidamente de ellos, mirando la pelea que hacían ambos.

Itachi se defendía de todos los golpes que le quería dar su líder y Pein sólo trataba de golpearlo, usando pocas veces su poder especial de alejar a Itachi con su misteriosa fuerza, Itachi saliendo despegado por ningún golpe del lado de Pein.

Sakura corría por el miedo de ser involucrada en esa pelea sin voluntad. Ella llegó a un punto donde se no escuchaba ningún sonido en el solitario bosque, se quedó detenida por unos minutos, hasta que la culpa la llenó, quería saber cómo está Itachi, tenía miedo de perderlo. Empieza a caminar buscando a Itachi por doquier, no lo encontraba, estaba muy lejos ya.  
Hasta que pudo divisar una persona que estaba parada sin hacer nada, pensando que era Itachi, corre a acercarse para estar junto a él de nuevo, pero el temor y la tristeza aparecieron al ver que era Pein muy herido, pero no se comparaba a la persona que estaba derribada en el suelo, Itachi tenía varias heridas y la sangre estaba alrededor de él.

Sakura tuvo un recuerdo de la vez que vio a sus padres en el mismo estado, la ira, la tristeza y el miedo la apoderaba, el corazón le latía muy veloz, el pecho le dolía, sentía atascada la garganta, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, veía borroso por las lágrimas que aparecieron; este momento era eterno para ella, la imagen de su amado gravemente herido, hasta muerto.

Lo primero que hace Sakura es gritar de tristeza, pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de él, esperando a que despertara, se hinca acercando su rostro al de él, mirando los ojos cerrados de Itachi.

Con ambas manos sostiene la barbilla de él, sacudiéndola levemente para que despertara, las lágrimas caían en la blanquecina piel de Itachi, Sakura está desesperada y coloca su cabeza en el cuello de él, ignorando que la sangre se manchaba en su cuerpo.

—Listo —sacudiendo sus manos—, fue fácil —Sakura se sintió insultada por lo que dijo Pein, su rostro ya presentaba ira al igual que sus ojos, se levanta, aprieta sus puños y el chakra apareció en ellos y un fugaz movimiento le golpea en la cara, y Pein sale volando de ahí, Sakura ahora concentro chakra en sus pies, para correr muy rápido acercándose a Pein, lo aplasta con su pie el estómago de él, haciendo que Pein escupiera sangre de su boca.

Sakura le pisaba más y más el estómago, lo estaba sofocando. La cara de Pein se tornaba a un morado claro, no podía respirar, Sakura sonrió con malicia y saca un kunai y se agacha, aún pisándolo, acerca la kunai en el cuello del líder, amenazándolo de matarlo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura desliza con fuerza la kunai en el cuello, provocando una profunda herida, Sakura sentía tanta ira que sólo quería verlo sufrir, lo deja vivo, pero el corte en el cuello le daba dificultad para respirar y el dolor que sentía era insoportable, la sangre chorreaba a montones. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la vida de él finalizara.

—No te preocupes — habló Sakura con un tono fingido de amabilidad —, morirás lento y dolorosamente —se aleja de él, la frialdad que presentaba la chica de cabellos rosados no era común en ella. Se acerca a Itachi, mirándolo con tristeza y dolor, con todo el chakra que pudo, empezó a utilizar sus jutsus médicos. Pero después de tantos minutos Itachi no daba signos de vida, las lágrimas brotaban de sus bellos ojos jade, cayendo en los finos labios de Itachi, el cual abría la boca, dejando pasar esas saladas gotas de agua, despertando poco a poco, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con asombro y felicidad. Sakura se quedó anonada, no lo podía creer, la situación en que estaba Itachi era imposible que sobreviviera, pero las dudas se esfumaron cuando ella sintió cálidas manos rozando sus mejillas, mientras que con mucho esfuerzo Itachi levantaba la cabeza, para acercarse a los labios de su amada, para luego difundirse en un dulce y tierno beso, Itachi cierra los ojos disfrutando del momento, Sakua aún estaba anonada, los ojos completamente abiertos, pero al sentir la sensación del beso, los cierra, disfrutando de esos deseosos labios.

Al separarse, se miran con ternura y Sakura levanta a Itachi con dificultad, colocando el brazo de él sobre su hombro, Itachi se levanta, pero el dolor que sentía aún era insoportable, los jutsus sólo lo ayudaron a despertar y poder moverse un poco.

En el camino ambos estaban callados, pero Itachi sintió un punzante sentimiento de nervios, empieza a buscar por todos lados con la mirada, cosa que extrañó a Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa? —peguntó extrañada mirando a Itachi que estaba nervioso.

—¿Y Pein? —ese nombre alteró a Sakura.

—Él está muerto —le contestó, pero en su voz se notaba la ira.

—¡¿Cómo?! —estaba intrigado, mirando penetrantemente a Sakura.

—Yo... lo maté —por fin le dijo, la verdad Sakura aún no se lo creía, que la venganza e ira la hicieron muy fuerte.

—¿Tú lo... matas...te? —estaba anonado, no se la creía, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

—S-sí —un leve sonrojo apareció en ella, cuando Itachi sonrío sorprendido—. Pero no nada más es para mí el crédito, tú hiciste la mayoría, cuando pelee con él, ya estaba demasiado herido —sonríe

—Bueno.

Siguieron con su camino, en busca de un lugar donde pueden estar en paz, pero Sakura aún no puede olvidar a todos sus amigos en Konoha, es tan difícil abandonar a sus amigos que fueron como su familia.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

(**S**uspiro) Bueeno, yo no quería matar a Pain que obviamente es mucho, mucho más fuerte que Sakura. Pero creo que era necesario, Pain se había convertido en una inconsciente molestia y tenía que deshacerme de él. Pero recuerden que el Fic no sigue el manga, sólo el mundo en donde están y algunos que otros detalles.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden sus reviews_. _

— Kαzu —


	10. Cap 10: Por ti

**Notas de Kazu:**** B**uenas.

**sadness-doll**: Gracias por tu comentario. Y como veo en mi correo, me haz enviado un PM; lamento no haberte contestado, es que no he tenido tiempo de nada, ni siquiera he podido leerlo, pero te aseguro que cuando lo lea y tenga tiempo para conestarte lo haré, ¡gracias!

Y no nada más a ella, sino a todos ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les siga gustando este Fic, ¡gracias!

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo X: Por tι

·

**D**espués de unas horas caminando, a Sakura le vino el hambre, su estómago sonando e Itachi lo escucha y deja salir un suspiro molesto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes —ellos se fueron a buscar alguna fruta por el bosque, encontrándose con un árbol lleno de manzanas, que Sakura lo veía con mucho antojo. Itachi agarra dos y ambos empezaron a comerla, mientras caminaban en busca de un lugar para vivir.

Después de unas horas caminando, a ambos les llegó el sueño, la luna ya había aparecido en un buen rato, pero la ignoraron siguiendo su camino.

—Creo que ya tenemos que dormir, ¿no, Itachi? Además que estás muy herido —pronunció Sakura bostezando.

—Está bien —no tenía ánimos Itachi de dormir, quería seguir.

—Gracias. Voy a buscar un poco de leña para el fuego —le dedica una sonrisa y empieza a caminar en busca de la leña.

Itachi se sentó, colocando su espalda en un árbol para recargarse y cierra los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero varias punzadas muy dolorosas pasaban por sus zonas heridas, cosa que le molestaba.

Al ver lo oscuro que estaba, Sakura, y caminar sola, sentía ya un miedo tenso, tenía tantas ganas de que Itachi estuviera a su lado porque cuando está con él, siempre ha sentido un sentimiento de protección, que está en buenas manos. Sakura seguía en busca de la leña, ya se había tardado mucho tiempo. Pero algo le llamó la atención, unos ojos azules electrizantes sobresaltando en la oscuridad, esos ojos ya los conoce, al salir de esa cortina oscura, se encuentra con Naruto, y atrás de él tenía una gran tropa de ninjas ANBU, también estaba Kakashi. Sakura se puso nerviosa, y con temor que encontraran a Itachi y... lo mataran; el silencio dominaba entre ellos, hasta que un rubio lo rompió.

—Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está Itachi Uchiha? —preguntó con frialdad y decidido Naruto.

Sakura no podía hablar y menos decirle a su amigo sobre Itachi, agachó la cabeza y pensó en una mentira, que era la más fácil.

—Escapé —lo dijo de una forma indiferente, no quería mostrar nervios.

—Sakura, ¿vas a seguir con tu venganza? —pronunció Kakashi interesado, pero antes de que Naruto dijera algo, se preocuparon al ver que Sakura agachaba la cabeza y finas y brillantes lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes.

A Sakura le vino de nuevo el triste y horroroso recuerdo de sus padres, la imagen que se encontró al verlos tirados en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. La garganta la sentía atorada y en un segundo le pasó una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, la ira... en sus ojos verdes presentaban la ira, el odio y la tristeza junta en esos lagos verdes de sus ojos. Sabiendo que ama tanto a Itachi, que al igual lo odia, no puede olvidar su venganza, pero no es capaz de matarlo, no le importa ser débil, sino **no** es capaz de matarlo porque lo **ama**.

—No lo sé —susurró, casi no lo escuchaban los demás.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro largo.

—Sakura, tienes que decidir.

La chica de pelo rosado ya tenía que volver con Itachi, estaba preocupada por su salud, sus heridas eran graves y no sabía cuándo podía volver a desmayarse y necesitar algún jutsu médico.

—Sakura-chan, regresa por favor —Naruto le suplicaba.

Se quedó callada, pensando en alguna forma de contestar, no quería irse, quiere estar con Itachi. Ya les había dicho sobre que escapó y si se niega a regresar con los demás sería muy sospechoso, estaba atrapada.

No quiere dejar a sus amigos, pero tampoco a Itachi, no tenía forma de contestarle, no sabía lo que quería.

Corrió, sí, corrió como única opción en busca de su amado que estaba solo y herido. Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que corría demasiado fuerte, Naruto fue el primero en correr y atrás de él los demás siguiendo a Sakura que buscaba muy preocupada a Itachi, corría lo más rápido que podía, quería alejarse de los demás para que pueda escapar con él.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, Sakura ya había perdido a Naruto y los demás, ahora estaba buscando a Itachi, que no lo encontraba por todos lados. Sakura volvió a correr, pero llegó a un punto donde pudo divisar muchas personas a lo lejos, donde un árbol le tapaba la vista, empezó a caminar con cautela y sigilo, sin embargo, cuando encontró a Naruto y a Kakashi con los demás ANBU se sorprendió al ver que rodeaban a Itachi, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, con más heridas de las que ya tenía.  
Los nervios que sentía Sakura eran enormes y el temor de que lo mataran, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerle, agarra una kunai y se acerca lentamente a ese grupo de personas, aún sabiendo que era Naruto, ella protegería a Itachi con su vida.

Sakura en un instante, por haber concentrado chakra en sus pies cosa que le dio una sorprendente velocidad, se colocó enfrente de Itachi, defendiéndolo. Todos sorprendidos y extrañados de ver a Sakura proteger el asesino de sus padres. Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?! —gritaba sorprendido y mirando con extrañes a su amiga, la cual tenía una mirada decidida y enojada.

—Yo... —Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué contestar en esta situación—. ¡No!... no dejaré que lo maten, yo... lo mataré —dijo en susurros agachando la cabeza—, voy a cumplir mi venganza —las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, todos dejaron de estar en posición de guardia, dejando a Sakura con el permiso de matarlo.

Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba más que sorprendido y asustado al ver que Sakura acercaba la kunai a su cuello, rozándole peligrosamente, pero tenía confianza en ella, por ver sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas, ella no quería hacerlo, pero Sakura no sabía qué hacer para escaparse de esta.

Sakura lanza la kunai a la rodilla de Kakashi, en un punto de la rodilla donde le era difícil caminar al hombre de pelo plateado. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Kakashi se hincaba de dolor, y más que Sakura lo había hecho. Por impulso Naruo se acerca a ver a su sensei herido, pero nadie se había percatado de que Sakura ya estaba huyendo con Itachi.

—¡¿Sakura-chan, qué te pasa?! —gritó demasiado enojado el rubio, persiguiendo a su amiga, mientras los ANBU consultaban a Kakashi.

Sakura corría muy lento porque tenía a Itachi recargado en su hombro, se le hacía difícil correr.

—Eso fue muy inoportuno —la voz de Itachi era un poco burlona.

—¡Cállate! —gritó enojada y desesperada, pensando una forma para escapar— No sabía qué hacer, lo único que pensé fue herir a alguien para que se entretengan —susurró, estaba arrepentida, sin embargo, fue una buena idea, ya que si hubiera intentado atacar a un ANBU, ellos neutralizarían el ataque, pero Kakashi y Naruto confían bastante en ella que se les haría imposible que Sakura les atacase

Naruto estaba enojado, y más porque no entendía qué sucedía con la mente de Sakura, buscaba desesperado a la peli rosa esperando también a que los ANBU vengan a ayudarle.

Sakura corría, hasta que se percató que ya no sentía el chakra de Naruto cerca de ellos, entonces se detuvo y descansó, dejó a Itachi recostado en el césped. Pero al escuchar la voz de Naruto la alteró.

—¿Por qué escapaste, Sakura? ¿Por qué no matas a Itachi? —su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, el rubio no se mostraba, estaba en algún lugar escondido.

Sakura coloca nuevamente a Itachi en su hombro, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Naruto, pero no se veía por todas partes, sólo su voz se reconocía. Empieza a caminar muy lento, pero unos clones de Naruto la rodean, dejándola sin escapatoria.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó molesto el moreno, mirando a Sakura que estaba muy preocupada.

Uno de esos Narutos se pone enfrente de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, al parecer era el verdadero Naruto

—¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? —volvió a preguntar, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

Sakura retrocede, pensando en lo que iba a decir, sabía que no podía contarle a Naruto sobre que ama a Itachi, él no lo entendería y seguramente aprovecharía su estado y lo mataba sin piedad.

—Naruto... te diré la verdad —hablaba nerviosa y agachando la cabeza, mientras que con delicadeza colocaba a Itachi en el suelo—. Yo...

Itachi estaba nervioso al igual que Sakura, sus ojos estaban abiertos "¿Sakura le va a decir a Naruto-kun sobre... nosotros?" esa era lo único que pensaba, esperando a ver cuándo Sakura se disponía a confesarle sobre el amor que se tienen entre ellos.

—Yo... yo amo a Itachi, Naruto —por fin le dijo en un susurro, agachó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su amigo.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —gritó exaltado y sorprendido, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, no sabía cómo reaccionar al escuchar esas palabras que le dijo Sakura, estaba en shock.

Itachi desvió la mirada, aún sentía esos nervios, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía Sakura, aunque le sorprendió bastante la declaración de Sakura sobre ellos, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera la más mínima vergüenza de que le dijera eso al amigo de Sakura, él estaba tranquilo y sin expresión alguna.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó más fuerte y sorprendido, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Sakura—No puede ser... ¿Enamorada del asesino de tus padres? —susurró agachando la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**A**hora falta esperar cómo va a reacionar Naruto ante esta confesión tan inoportuna. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y les pido de favor que manden más del mismo. Se cuidan muhco. Hasta pronto.

— Kαzu —


	11. Cap 11: Realidad

**Notas de Kazu:**** B**uenas.

**sadness-doll**: Gracias por tu comentario. Y como veo en mi correo, me haz enviado un PM; lamento no haberte contestado, es que no he tenido tiempo de nada, ni siquiera he podido leerlo, pero te aseguro que cuando lo lea y tenga tiempo para conestarte lo haré, ¡gracias!

Y no nada más a ella, sino a todos ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les siga gustando este Fic, ¡gracias!

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo X: Por tι

·

**D**espués de unas horas caminando, a Sakura le vino el hambre, su estómago sonando e Itachi lo escucha y deja salir un suspiro molesto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes —ellos se fueron a buscar alguna fruta por el bosque, encontrándose con un árbol lleno de manzanas, que Sakura lo veía con mucho antojo. Itachi agarra dos y ambos empezaron a comerla, mientras caminaban en busca de un lugar para vivir.

Después de unas horas caminando, a ambos les llegó el sueño, la luna ya había aparecido en un buen rato, pero la ignoraron siguiendo su camino.

—Creo que ya tenemos que dormir, ¿no, Itachi? Además que estás muy herido —pronunció Sakura bostezando.

—Está bien —no tenía ánimos Itachi de dormir, quería seguir.

—Gracias. Voy a buscar un poco de leña para el fuego —le dedica una sonrisa y empieza a caminar en busca de la leña.

Itachi se sentó, colocando su espalda en un árbol para recargarse y cierra los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero varias punzadas muy dolorosas pasaban por sus zonas heridas, cosa que le molestaba.

Al ver lo oscuro que estaba, Sakura, y caminar sola, sentía ya un miedo tenso, tenía tantas ganas de que Itachi estuviera a su lado porque cuando está con él, siempre ha sentido un sentimiento de protección, que está en buenas manos. Sakura seguía en busca de la leña, ya se había tardado mucho tiempo. Pero algo le llamó la atención, unos ojos azules electrizantes sobresaltando en la oscuridad, esos ojos ya los conoce, al salir de esa cortina oscura, se encuentra con Naruto, y atrás de él tenía una gran tropa de ninjas ANBU, también estaba Kakashi. Sakura se puso nerviosa, y con temor que encontraran a Itachi y... lo mataran; el silencio dominaba entre ellos, hasta que un rubio lo rompió.

—Sakura-chan, ¿dónde está Itachi Uchiha? —preguntó con frialdad y decidido Naruto.

Sakura no podía hablar y menos decirle a su amigo sobre Itachi, agachó la cabeza y pensó en una mentira, que era la más fácil.

—Escapé —lo dijo de una forma indiferente, no quería mostrar nervios.

—Sakura, ¿vas a seguir con tu venganza? —pronunció Kakashi interesado, pero antes de que Naruto dijera algo, se preocuparon al ver que Sakura agachaba la cabeza y finas y brillantes lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes.

A Sakura le vino de nuevo el triste y horroroso recuerdo de sus padres, la imagen que se encontró al verlos tirados en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. La garganta la sentía atorada y en un segundo le pasó una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, la ira... en sus ojos verdes presentaban la ira, el odio y la tristeza junta en esos lagos verdes de sus ojos. Sabiendo que ama tanto a Itachi, que al igual lo odia, no puede olvidar su venganza, pero no es capaz de matarlo, no le importa ser débil, sino **no** es capaz de matarlo porque lo **ama**.

—No lo sé —susurró, casi no lo escuchaban los demás.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro largo.

—Sakura, tienes que decidir.

La chica de pelo rosado ya tenía que volver con Itachi, estaba preocupada por su salud, sus heridas eran graves y no sabía cuándo podía volver a desmayarse y necesitar algún jutsu médico.

—Sakura-chan, regresa por favor —Naruto le suplicaba.

Se quedó callada, pensando en alguna forma de contestar, no quería irse, quiere estar con Itachi. Ya les había dicho sobre que escapó y si se niega a regresar con los demás sería muy sospechoso, estaba atrapada.

No quiere dejar a sus amigos, pero tampoco a Itachi, no tenía forma de contestarle, no sabía lo que quería.

Corrió, sí, corrió como única opción en busca de su amado que estaba solo y herido. Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que corría demasiado fuerte, Naruto fue el primero en correr y atrás de él los demás siguiendo a Sakura que buscaba muy preocupada a Itachi, corría lo más rápido que podía, quería alejarse de los demás para que pueda escapar con él.

Después de unos minutos corriendo, Sakura ya había perdido a Naruto y los demás, ahora estaba buscando a Itachi, que no lo encontraba por todos lados. Sakura volvió a correr, pero llegó a un punto donde pudo divisar muchas personas a lo lejos, donde un árbol le tapaba la vista, empezó a caminar con cautela y sigilo, sin embargo, cuando encontró a Naruto y a Kakashi con los demás ANBU se sorprendió al ver que rodeaban a Itachi, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, con más heridas de las que ya tenía.  
Los nervios que sentía Sakura eran enormes y el temor de que lo mataran, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerle, agarra una kunai y se acerca lentamente a ese grupo de personas, aún sabiendo que era Naruto, ella protegería a Itachi con su vida.

Sakura en un instante, por haber concentrado chakra en sus pies cosa que le dio una sorprendente velocidad, se colocó enfrente de Itachi, defendiéndolo. Todos sorprendidos y extrañados de ver a Sakura proteger el asesino de sus padres. Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?! —gritaba sorprendido y mirando con extrañes a su amiga, la cual tenía una mirada decidida y enojada.

—Yo... —Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué contestar en esta situación—. ¡No!... no dejaré que lo maten, yo... lo mataré —dijo en susurros agachando la cabeza—, voy a cumplir mi venganza —las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, todos dejaron de estar en posición de guardia, dejando a Sakura con el permiso de matarlo.

Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba más que sorprendido y asustado al ver que Sakura acercaba la kunai a su cuello, rozándole peligrosamente, pero tenía confianza en ella, por ver sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas, ella no quería hacerlo, pero Sakura no sabía qué hacer para escaparse de esta.

Sakura lanza la kunai a la rodilla de Kakashi, en un punto de la rodilla donde le era difícil caminar al hombre de pelo plateado. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Kakashi se hincaba de dolor, y más que Sakura lo había hecho. Por impulso Naruo se acerca a ver a su sensei herido, pero nadie se había percatado de que Sakura ya estaba huyendo con Itachi.

—¡¿Sakura-chan, qué te pasa?! —gritó demasiado enojado el rubio, persiguiendo a su amiga, mientras los ANBU consultaban a Kakashi.

Sakura corría muy lento porque tenía a Itachi recargado en su hombro, se le hacía difícil correr.

—Eso fue muy inoportuno —la voz de Itachi era un poco burlona.

—¡Cállate! —gritó enojada y desesperada, pensando una forma para escapar— No sabía qué hacer, lo único que pensé fue herir a alguien para que se entretengan —susurró, estaba arrepentida, sin embargo, fue una buena idea, ya que si hubiera intentado atacar a un ANBU, ellos neutralizarían el ataque, pero Kakashi y Naruto confían bastante en ella que se les haría imposible que Sakura les atacase

Naruto estaba enojado, y más porque no entendía qué sucedía con la mente de Sakura, buscaba desesperado a la peli rosa esperando también a que los ANBU vengan a ayudarle.

Sakura corría, hasta que se percató que ya no sentía el chakra de Naruto cerca de ellos, entonces se detuvo y descansó, dejó a Itachi recostado en el césped. Pero al escuchar la voz de Naruto la alteró.

—¿Por qué escapaste, Sakura? ¿Por qué no matas a Itachi? —su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, el rubio no se mostraba, estaba en algún lugar escondido.

Sakura coloca nuevamente a Itachi en su hombro, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Naruto, pero no se veía por todas partes, sólo su voz se reconocía. Empieza a caminar muy lento, pero unos clones de Naruto la rodean, dejándola sin escapatoria.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó molesto el moreno, mirando a Sakura que estaba muy preocupada.

Uno de esos Narutos se pone enfrente de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, al parecer era el verdadero Naruto

—¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? —volvió a preguntar, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

Sakura retrocede, pensando en lo que iba a decir, sabía que no podía contarle a Naruto sobre que ama a Itachi, él no lo entendería y seguramente aprovecharía su estado y lo mataba sin piedad.

—Naruto... te diré la verdad —hablaba nerviosa y agachando la cabeza, mientras que con delicadeza colocaba a Itachi en el suelo—. Yo...

Itachi estaba nervioso al igual que Sakura, sus ojos estaban abiertos "¿Sakura le va a decir a Naruto-kun sobre... nosotros?" esa era lo único que pensaba, esperando a ver cuándo Sakura se disponía a confesarle sobre el amor que se tienen entre ellos.

—Yo... yo amo a Itachi, Naruto —por fin le dijo en un susurro, agachó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su amigo.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —gritó exaltado y sorprendido, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, no sabía cómo reaccionar al escuchar esas palabras que le dijo Sakura, estaba en shock.

Itachi desvió la mirada, aún sentía esos nervios, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía Sakura, aunque le sorprendió bastante la declaración de Sakura sobre ellos, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera la más mínima vergüenza de que le dijera eso al amigo de Sakura, él estaba tranquilo y sin expresión alguna.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó más fuerte y sorprendido, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Sakura—No puede ser... ¿Enamorada del asesino de tus padres? —susurró agachando la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que le dijo.

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**A**hora falta esperar cómo va a reacionar Naruto ante esta confesión tan inoportuna. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y les pido de favor que manden más del mismo. Se cuidan muhco. Hasta pronto.

— Kαzu —


	12. Cap 12: Una media noticia

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo XII: Unα medια notιcια

·

**U**na linda mañana apareció, los pájaros cantando con alegría y un rayo de Sol apuntando a los ojos de la dormida Sakura, la cual los abre dejando ver tan hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Ella sonríe y gira su cabeza para encontrarse con Itachi que estaba completamente dormido.

"Qué lindo se ve dormido" pensó Sakura sin dejar de ver al moreno, su mano se acerca a la mejilla de él, para acariciarla con delicadeza, cosa que despertó a Itachi.

—Buenos días —dijo Sakura con un tono de voz muy cálido y tierno.

—Buenos días —le contestó pero su voz era dificultosa, aún estaba dormido.

—Hay que seguir —se levanta la peli rosa, se viste y se arregla un poco su alborotado pelo, Itachi no la dejaba de ver, parecía hipnotizado y Sakura lo notó— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas rosadas.

—Nada —se levanta y él también se arregla.

Siguieron con su camino, estaban callados, pero una pelirrosa que estaba sumamente preocupada rompió el confortable silencio que era para Itachi.

—¿Cómo estará Naruto? —susurró agachando la cabeza, recordando que lo dejó herido.

—Creo que estoy empezando a tener celos —dijo frío Itachi, pero con un tono irónico.

Sakura ríe por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, a ti te quiero más que a nada —se acerca a él y lo abraza y él corresponde.

Siguieron caminando, pero Sakura no podía evitar estar preocupada, su amigo estaba herido y sólo lo dejaron ahí tirado y a ver qué suerte le tocaba. Pero ya tenían que seguir, por lo tanto Sakura siguió resignada su camino. Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin divisaron una enorme aldea. Sakura miraba con curiosidad esa aldea, no estaba segura si quedarse vivir ahí con Itachi para siempre, pero al parecer Itachi sí quería o le daba igual, porque siguió caminando hacia esa aldea ya dispuesto y seguro, y ella lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a una gran casa, que al parecer era para hospedarse. Pero a Sakura le vino un recuerdo fugaz, una muy importante información.

—Itachi —lo llama, él gira la cabeza y la mira a los ojos—, eres un criminal de rango S, si te ven está completamente permitido matarte—hablaba con un semblante preocupado.

—Mmm... tienes razón, pero ¿qué haremos? —preguntaba mientras se frotaba la barbilla meditando— Yo creo que sólo me transformo en alguien y ya— parecía molesto por este pequeño detalle, mientras hacía sellos con su mano, para transformarse en un hombre joven y nada llamativo.

—Listo —camina Sakura junto con Itachi adentrarse a la aldea.

Cundo llegaron a la aldea, Sakura e Itachi caminaban en rumbo de un lugar para hospedarse, encontraron un pequeño edificio.

—Una habitación, por favor —hablaba gentilmente la pelirrosa a una mujer de mediana edad enfrente de un escritorio.

—Sí, aquí tiene —le entrega una llave.

—Gracias.

Empezaron a buscar su habitación, al encontrarla entran y Sakura se avienta a la cama matrimonial que estaba en medio de toda la habitación. Itachi lo envolvió una nube de humo, para que cuando se disipara, se vuelva a ver al verdadero Itachi, y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a un escritorio.

A Sakura le vino un horrible mareo, sintió unas ganas de vomitar en ese instante, se levanta apresurada dirigiéndose al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Itachi estaba extrañado al ver correr apresurada a Sakura, con su mano derecha tapándole la boca, se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que le vino una razón.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó del otro lado de la puerta, con un deje de preocupación.

—Sí —respondió con dificultad la pelirrosa, después de unos minutos, Sakura sale de la habitación, con una cara de cansancio, se acuesta en la cama y empieza a pensar qué cosa que estaba desperdiciado comió. Y se acordó que no comió nada, sólo una manzana y eso que era una manzana muy sana.

—¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar con preocupación Itachi.

—Itachi.

—Hn.... —la mira.

—Creo que... —se sienta en la cama, viendo directo a los ojos del moreno— estoy embarazada.

Qué fácil es ver cómo cambia las emociones y el rostro de una persona, con unas simples dos palabras. Itachi casi cae desmayado al escuchar de la voz de Sakura, una gran médica, aprendiz de la mejor ninja médico de todos los tiempos. Haya dicho esa noticia tan impactante. Itachi estaba con los ojos abiertos y con el ceño levemente fruncido por la angustia.  
A eso le sonó... impactante a Itachi, estaba equivocada o algo, pero no podía ser, un criminal no podía cuidar a un bebé, aparte que a él nunca le agradaron los bebés. Su cara sin expresión, cambio drásticamente a una preocupada y eso Sakura noto.

—No te preocupes, mañana voy al hospital y me aseguro —le dijo con un tono cálido y de seguridad. Se acerca a la mejilla de Itachi y le planta un beso. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa, se acuesta en la cama, para poder tratar dormir un poco.

Itachi se quedó paralizado, aún no podía creer que él... ¿padre? Eso no estaba en sus planes, estaba nervioso y asustado, miraba como Sakura dormía con tranquilidad, como si a ella no le hubiera importado, mientras que Itachi le llegó como un cuchillo en su pecho.

Él se acerca a Sakura, para luego acostarse junto a ella, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero la palabra "embarazada" le resonaban en la cabeza, como un eco atrapado en su cabeza.

De sólo imaginarse él como padre le espantaba, eso debía ser una mentira, rogaba que ella no estuviera embarazada, pero eso lo sabría mañana.

Al día siguiente, Sakura despierta contenta y tranquila, miraba el bello día en la ventana, ahora mira a Itachi, estaba completamente despierto, con los ojos abiertos observando el vacío del techo, ella nota que no había dormido toda la noche y se preocupó.

—Itachi, ¿estás bien? —se acerca a él, mirando más esos ojos negros llenos de preocupación.

—¿Eh?... sí, estoy bien —parpadea varias veces y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, que tranquilizó a Sakura.

—Bueno, voy a bañarme y luego vamos al hospital —se levanta y se mete al baño.

Otra vez los nervios empezaron a molestarle en el pecho, de nuevo la palabra "embarazada" resonaba en su cabeza, empieza a sentir una pequeña gota de sudor recorrer su frente, realmente estaba nervioso.

Sakura sale del baño e Itachi entra ahora. Mientras se bañaba, tenía la cabeza agachada, sintiendo esas gotas frías chocar en su espalda.

¿Padre? Esa pregunta se la hacía varias veces, pensando en él cambiándole los pañales, contándole un cuento, hacer que se calle cuando llore. Itachi sale del baño, encontrándose con una ya vestida Sakura, que estaba parada enfrente de él y en sus brazos tenía su ropa, él la agarra ya que aún tenía una fina toalla tapándole.

—Mmm... Itachi, te ves muy provocativo así —dijo Sakura con un tono seductor, mientras se acercaba a él, y con su dedo índice acariciaba el cuello de Itachi. No podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amado con una simple toalla tapándole y aún con unas cristalinas y frías gotas recorrer su musculoso cuerpo, era toda una tentación, su pelo mojado, liso y brilloso, mientras que su cara sin expresión, lo hacía ver un hombre tan atractivo. Ella se acerca a él, roza sus labios con los de Itachi y sin perder tiempo, se besan con calma.

Pero Itachi interrumpió el beso, estaba nervioso y no disfrutaba por estar pensando en la noticia.

—Me tengo que vestir —dijo con frialdad, para luego agarrar su ropa y entrar de nuevo al baño.

Sakura sólo dio un suspiro molesto y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que Itachi saliera.

Al salir Sakura e Itachi se dirigieron al hospital de ésta ciudad, Sakura estaba tranquila, siempre con esa sonrisa y a eso le molestaba a Itachi ¿Cómo ella puede estar tan tranquila? Itachi está muerto de los nervios, deseando que nunca lleguen al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura entro a una habitación del hospital, acompañada de una enfermera, Itachi decidió esperar afuera, no tenía ganas de saber el resultado.

Los minutos pasaban como horas, el maldito reloj que estaba pegado en la pared, hacia sus sonidos molestos para los oídos de Itachi. La gente viene y se va, los minutos eternos. Él jugando con sus dedos entrelazándolos una y otra vez, todo estaba tan tenso y pesado. Escuchaba los pasos con fuerza, los mordiscos de la gente. Suspiraba varias veces como un vano intento de relajarse. No estaría mal que pusieran jacuzzis en la sala de espera.

Hasta que su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, al ver a una enfermera salir de esa habitación, con una sonrisa tranquila que envidiaba Itachi, justamente eso es lo que quiere el moreno, esa maldita e impotente tranquilidad.

—Señor —lo llamó, Itachi se levanta y se acerca—, su mujer...

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**O**h, soy mala, no dejé que dijeran si Sakura está embarazada o no; como habrán visto Itachi no le apetece la idea de ser padre, al parecer ese pequeño cambio le va a perjudicar la vida. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no o si sí les gustó recuerden informármelo por medio de sus reviews.

Se cuidan mucho. Sayonara.

— Kαzu —


	13. Cap 13: Sorpresa

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo XIII: Sorpresα

·

—**S**eñor... —lo llamó, Itachi se levanta y se acerca—, su mujer... —esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, que Itachi empezó a deducir—…su mujer está embarazada —dijo alegre.

Claro, era fácil saber el resultado con el simple tono de voz de la enfermera. No le sorprendió tanto, él tiene mala suerte… o buena suerte, según muchos padres, padres que no son crimínales o que no tiene cosas qué hacer, cosas que no conllevan a un pequeño hijo.

La enfermera borró su sonrisa, sonrisa que le molesta Itachi, por ver al moreno con el ceño fruncido— ¿Pasa algo, señor?

Se quedó callado, mirando el suelo, sin decir más, entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura, al entrar, vio a la peli rosa y en su rostro esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de felicidad… e Itachi… nervioso por la "buena" noticia. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo tiene esa sonrisa que envidia Itachi? Tiene que parecer alegre, explotando de felicidad ya que según su querida Sakura, eso de estar molestos por el nacimiento de un hijo es cosa de bastardos. Él no es un bastardo ¿Verdad?

—¿Escuchaste, Itachi?... Vamos a tener un hijo —hablaba llena de felicidad, aún sin creérselo.

—Sí —contestó cortante, con una cara tan apagada. ¡Sonríe!

—Vamos, Itachi, por lo menos sonríe —lo incitaba, mientras sonreía para darle la muestra. Le enojó mucho que al entrar Itachi, no se le lanzara para abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Como eran todos los futuros padres como en el hospital de Konoha.

—Hmph… —se sienta a lado de ella en la cama, con la mirada baja.

—¡Está bien!... — gritó con el ceño fruncido—. Como quieras, pero no es para que te enojes… son cosas que pasan… cuando dos personas se aman —se sonroja, hablando con melancolía y ahora esbozando una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

Exacto, dos personas, no tres— No estoy enojado —corrigió cortante.

—¿Entonces? —levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque él miraba al vacío con la cabeza abajo.

—Lo siento, sólo que aún no puedo… ¿creerlo?

—Pues "créelo" Que ésta nueva criaturita es tuya y sólo tuya —se acerca y le deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Hmph… ya vámonos, que este lugar me molesta — se levanta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todo el mundo sonríe —musitó muy bajo, que no alcanzó escuchar la ojiverde.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. Ya vámonos —y los dos salieron del hospital, no sin antes de que Sakura le dedicara una sonrisa a la enfermera que la atendió, la enfermera quiso también despedirse de Itachi, pero este sólo frunció el ceño. Ya basta de sonrisas.

Se dirigen al lugar donde se hospedan, entraron a su habitación, y Sakura se recostó en la cama. Aún recordando de esas felices palabras "Va a tener un hijo" sonreía, pensaba en el pequeño, va a ser mamá, va a crear una nueva familia con Itachi. Vivirían en una hermosa aldea, llena de gente amable y "buena" como en… ¿Konoha? Una imagen le vino a la cabeza, un chico rubio, de ojos azules, esbozando esa sonrisa llena de felicidad "Naruto…" pensaba con melancolía. Aún se sentía vacía al separarse de todos sus amigos, era como su familia "¿Familia?..." un recuerdo fugaz pasó por la cabeza de Sakura, viendo una terrible imagen, la sangre, los cuerpos de dos personas destrozadas y gravemente heridas, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, un nudo se atoró en la garganta y el pecho le dolía… su corazón.

Miraba al frente, a Itachi parado enfrente de la enorme ventana, contemplando toda la aldea, sus ojos jade se llenaron de ira y odio, la imagen de sus padres muertos aparecía cada instante. La cabeza le dolía, la ira que sentía le daba ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Cada vez que miraba a la cara a Itachi, sentía odio y desprecio, su cara tranquila, sin sentimiento, como si nada hubiera pasado, tan cínico.

Se levanta con lentitud, con pesadez. Miraba a Itachi que aún estaba dándole la espalda. Lo ama, lo ama tanto que daría la vida por él. La daría, pero ella podía quitársela. Lo odia, también lo odia, al matar a sus padres, su actitud indiferente y cínica la despreciaba.

Saca un kunai con lentitud, las lágrimas aún salían sin cesar de esos enormes ojos verdes, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, de verlo agonizando, sufriendo hasta que muera. Pero, lo ama, ama su forma de ser, la forma en que la besa y acaricia. Educado y un hombre realmente atractivo. Su forma indiferente y fría le hacía parecer que nada le importa, sin embargo, Itachi sólo le muestra interés a ella, es un hombre de corazón… "Lo amo".

Se acercaba, hasta llegar unos pocos centímetros atrás de él, la kunai la levanta, dispuesta a matarlo, ¿lento y doloroso?... o … ¿rápido y sin dolor?

"¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!... ¿Lo odio? O… ¿Lo amo?" No, no puede, lo ama… lo odia, pero no puede, estaba tan confundida que le hacía doler la cabeza, cae hincada y rendida al suelo, las cristalinas lágrimas chocaban en la madera del suelo, ambas manos apoyadas, la kunai que tiene en la mano derecha la apretaba con fuerza, quizás así se desahogaba un poco, quizás.

Los agudos chillidos no tardaron en salir por la boca de Sakura, y en chillidos, susurraba "¿Por qué no puedo"?

Mientras que Itachi seguía dándole la espalda, ni se volteaba a verla, seguía viendo con tranquilidad el soleado día, suspiraba por lo bajo, sabía que la pelirosa estaba en el suelo, sabía que se disponía a matarlo, pero también sabía que ella no lo iba a lograr. No puede…

—¡¿Por qué no te puedo matar?! —gritaba Sakura, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esas imágenes de sus padres en la cabeza le dolían bastante, los ojos rojos que salían en la oscuridad, la llenaba de odio—. ¡¿Por qué?! —golpeaba al suelo con su monstruosa fuerza. Era una patética forma de desahogase, cosa que no servía en nada.

Itachi se de media vuelta y mira a Sakura que estaba hincada, un suspiro corto y una mirada de indiferencia que molestaba a Sakura, se posaba en ella. Sakura levanta la cabeza, y ve los ojos de Itachi, llenos de tranquilidad y seriedad, nada había en ellos, bajó la mirada, ni siquiera una mueca o algo en sus labios… nada, él estaba… tranquilo.

—¡Estoy harta de esto! —golpeó nuevamente al suelo— ¡Quiero matarte!... ¡Deseo matarte!... pero… no puedo —susurró, la expresión de Sakura cambió a ninguna, estaba normal, ningún sentimiento se podía deducir en su rostro, pero los ojos abiertos— ¡Te amo, Itachi!... ¡Te amo! —volvió a llorar, la maldita impotencia la molestaba.

Las imágenes, las horribles imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, sus amados padres, los ojos rojos que relucían en la oscuridad.

—¡Yo me quiero vengar!... ¡Te odio, Itachi! Pero… te amo y por eso… no puedo —en un silencioso susurro lo dijo, dejó de llorar, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado con Iatchi:

La muerte de sus padres, la primera vez que la besó, **todo**.

—No te entiendo, Itachi —susurró, captando la atención de Itachi que la miraba directo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres… y luego me besaste? —preguntó con ironía.

—No me entenderías —otra vez esa voz tranquila e indiferente que odiaba Sakura.

—"No me entenderías, no me entenderías" —imitaba la voz de Itachi—… ¡¿Entender qué?!

Itachi nunca le contestó, sólo agachó la mirada, con esa mirada tan vacía y sin nada de sentimiento.

En Konoha, varios ninjas estaban reunidos en la entrada. Sus expresiones parecían decididas y motivadas para lograr su nuevo objetivo de su nueva misión, y el que más estaba emocionado era un rubio que gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Lo vamos a lograr!". Daba un poco de vergüenza ajena a los demás, pero tenían que aceptarlo que les daba motivación.

—Entonces… ¿dónde fue el último lugar donde estaba Sakura? —preguntó Shikamaru, con un notorio tono de voz pesado y aburrido.

—En el bosque que está afuera de la cueva de Akatsuki, ahí… —agacha la mirada, cambiando a su voz llena de hiperactividad a una realmente seria y triste— Ataqué a Sakura-chan… me convertí en el Kyubi —Naruto estaba molesto consigo mismo, la quiera como si fuera su hermana, no podía lastimarla— Pero, ella siempre con esa mirada…—sonríe— Gracias al ramen que no la dañé… pero algo recuerdo bien, estaba con ese ninja que mató a todo su Clan —el rubio aprieta los puños con rabia— No parecían enemigos, parecían que estaban juntos, un mismo "equipo"

—¡Dinos quién! —gritó desesperado Shikamaru.

—Uchiha…

—Itachi —una voz fría se escuchó, todos voltearon a ver el dueño de la voz. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pasmados al ver esa persona, alto, sus ojos sharingan estaba llenos de odio, rencor. Pero su rostro tan indiferente.

Cada uno de ellos no podía creer lo que sus ojos ahora estaban mirando. Les sorprende verlo a él ahí justo enfrente de ellos, llegando como un aliado, como un viejo amigo. Naruto se quedó en shock, mirando de pies a cabeza a esa persona y después de analizar, sólo puedo decir el nombre de esa persona, de ese amigo "perdido", de ese vengador:

—¡¿Sasuke?!

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Kazu:**

¿**P**or qué tendré una manía de dejar así siempre los finales? Pero bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado dejar la intriga (Muajaja).

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Sasuke regresó a Konoha. ¿Será porque quiere estar con sus antiguos amigos de nuevo? ¿O atacará a Konoha? ¿O por Sakura? ¿O simplemente por su importante y torturadora venganza? El pequeño Uchiha tiene sus razones, buenas o malas. ¿Qué hará Naruto y sus amigos?

Se cuidan mucho y no se les olvide poner _reviews_ que esos pequeños mensajes me ayudan mucho a seguir con mi pasión. (Ando muy poética ahora)

¡Sayonara!

— Kαzu —


	14. Cap 14: Mi propósito

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo XIV: Mι propósιto

·

—¿Entender qué, Itachi? —preguntó más tranquila, mirando los ojos de Itachi que miraban el vacío del suelo.

No quería hablar, ella no tenía que saberlo.

—Voy a salir —dijo Sakura resignada, mientras agarraba un suéter que estaba en la cama, Itachi levantó la mirada, pero cuando ya se había dado cuenta, la puerta se acababa de cerrar.

Sakura salió, sólo quería despejar su mente, esos recuerdos de sus padres le llegaban a la cabeza cada vez que se acordaba y las imágenes aumentaban más cuando miraba a Itachi. Ahora lo que necesitaba era algo tranquilo… pero, además de tener esa imagen de sus padres destrozados de una forma cruel, tenía la imagen de toda su aldea: Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Lee, todos, a todos los extrañaba, ahora más que nunca necesitaba a una madre, necesitaba a Tsunade que era como su madre, a Kakashi como su padre y a Naruto… como su más preciado hermano, necesitaba cada uno de ellos.

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en la playa, mirando como el enorme sol se escondía en la infinidad del mar, la brisa húmeda acariciaba su piel, cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en sólo la pequeña y confortante música que hacían las olas. Sólo quería relajarse y hacer como si no existiera en este mundo de terror, de tristeza, donde la gente sólo está sufriendo, por un mundo lleno de maldad…

—Te amo —Sakura se sobresaltó por una voz grave que hizo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo. Esa fría voz sólo la poseía él. Aún se quedó mirando el bello paisaje. Sentía la mirada de Itachi en su nuca, siempre tan penetrante.

Éste momento fue muy lento, pesado e incómodo, pero como ya sabía Sakura, Itachi debería estar normal aún ahí parado, esperando a que ella voltease y se lanzara a él. El mundo lleno de maldad… ¡tenía sus milagros! Pocas cosas llenas de felicidad y hasta algunas con ambas, en este caso… Uchiha Itachi. La voz que usó Itachi aún resonaba en su cabeza, lo necesitaba.

—Dilo otra vez —ordenó Sakura, sin voltearse a verlo. Necesitaba esa voz penetrante y corta en su cabeza. Tratando de mirar una luz en la completa oscuridad de la tristeza.

—Te amo —repitió sin ningún cambio en su voz.

Sakura volteó a verlo, su mirada era tan penetrante que sentía que podía verla desnuda, a la vez la enloquecía esa mirada. Se volteó para poder observarlo y encontrarse a Itachi. Se acercó a él y empezó a levantar los brazos, encontró el cuello de él, lo rodeó y en un instante… sus labios ya estaban pegados, deleitándose con sus labios. Sakura sentía como los brazos de Itachi rodeaban su cintura, aumentando ese placer del beso suave y tierno. Por falta de aire se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—Itachi —lo llamó, y su cara estaba escondida en el cuello de él—, extraño a mis amigos —susurró, pero Itachi sí logró escuchar y le molestó un poco esa pequeña oración.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó frío y cortante, como de costumbre.

—Que vayamos a visitar a Konoha.

—No —negó cortante.

—Te escondes en mi casa, sólo hay que quedarnos por pocos días, por favor, Itachi —su voz ya estaba quebrada y sus ojos humedecidos.

Itachi suspira resignado, esas gotas saladas que amenazaban en salir era la mejor arma de Sakura para convencerlo. Bufó molesto por lo débil que a veces resultaba ser.

—Está bien —dijo con pesadez.

—¡Gracias! —habló con alegría y abrazaba a Itachi con fuerzas. Itachi con una sonrisa casi forzada, corresponde al abrazo. Y así era como Sakura ganaba las mayorías de veces. Sonrió feliz, a él le encanta verla saltar de alegría y agradecerle. Era una forma de no sentirse culpable.

Varios día tardaron, pero cuando Sakura al fin logró ver la gran puerta de entrada de Konoha, sintió que la felicidad la inundaba. Logró lo que quería.

—Ya llegamos —informó la chica de pelo rosado mientras miraba enfrente a su aldea.

—¿Estás segura de entrar? —preguntó un tanto nervioso el moreno, Sakura lo miró incrédula.

—Claro que estoy segura —respondía con un poco de ironía, que molestó un poco a Itachi.

Ambos se adentraron a la aldea, tenían suerte que a estas horas de la noche nadie de la aldea salía. Estaba todo a oscuras, sólo se podían oír el canto de los grillos y las leves pisadas de ellos. Itachi se sentía sofocado, sabía que en esta aldea ya todos lo odiaban, pero aún así, sabiendo que toda Konoha lo reconoce como un maldito bastardo, estar a lado de Sakura le puede dar una indudable seguridad.

Sakura caminaba sin un lugar específico a donde ir, sólo la leve brisa del viento la guiaba, seguida de Itachi. Sakura miró al frente, analizó una puerta, una conocida puerta, abrió más los ojos y observó hacia arriba y reconoció su casa. Oscura, sin vida en ese lugar, como una casa fantasma, donde cuentan leyendas… que ahora, eran completamente ciertas. Sakura son de las personas que no pueden olvidar, no importa lo tanto que trate, ella tenía las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo. Las sacó como si fuera un día cualquiera en el que ella llega tarde por el entrenamiento. Ambos entraron a la casa, Itachi la seguía.

Sakura le hecho una vaga mirada a la casa, sonríe con melancolía.

—Como si nada hubiera pasado —dijo con ironía y siguió su camino.

Ese comentario a Itachi le hizo sentir incómodo y nervioso. Aunque ella no lo notara, él se sentía muy culpable, pero sólo lo hizo por ella o… ¿por él? Ambos entran, que al parecer era la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes esmeralda, Itachi a algo le llamó la atención y a Sakura igual, era un cuadro que estaba tirado en el suelo, e Itachi, por pensar que tenía "mala suerte" pensó que era un cuadro muy preciado… y que ahora traía malos recuerdos. Qué oportuno, pensó incómodo.

Sakura levanta ese cuadro, y mira que era el cuadro donde estaban sus padres y ella, esa feliz familia. Los tres sonreían a todo su esplendor, la vida no tenía problemas en esos momentos, los ojos de sus padres eran tan tiernos y cálidos. Sakura nota una grande grieta del vidrio ahora roto, que partía en dos esa foto. Qué oportuno, pensó con ironía. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, las cuales caían como gotas de lluvia sobre la foto, recorriendo como un río la grieta.

Sakura pensó en algo y esbozo una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa en su rostro

—Qué irónico, ¿no? —dijo en un hilo de voz, casi inaudible. Pero Itachi sí logró escuchar y le presta atención— Tu me haz dado la tristeza… pero —mira a la ventana que estaba enfrente de ella, las estrellas y la luna, sólo ellas iluminaban la oscura y terrorífica habitación—, me diste una extraña felicidad —dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Seguía Concentrada en sólo las cuerpos celestes que brillaban en la noche. Suspiró y recordó una vez más lotanto que ha pasado con Itachi. Y llevó su vista al pequeño cuadro y observaba las caras de sus padres. Todo lo que una vez fueron ellos.

—Te odio —dijo de la nada cortante y alteró un poco a Itachi—, pero no puedo negar ni evitar —se da media vuelta y se acerca con lentitud a Itachi mirándolo a los ojos negros que miraban al suelo incómodo. Los ojos jade de Sakura estaban bañados en lágrimas— amarte —susurró y se acercaba más a Itachi lentamente, hasta llegar enfrente de él, observando sus ojos negros y acercándose a los labios delgados de él y le depositó un beso calmado y con un dolor. Él se quedó como piedra, sin movimiento, ni vida, sentía esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, pero él no respondía.

—Vayamos a dormir —dijo Sakura cortando el beso.

Sakura empieza a preparar la cama con tranquilidad, pero algo Itachi notaba en esos enormes ojos verdes, aun parecía triste y esos ojos no le ocultan nada.

"_Sólo quiero estar con ella…_

—Listo —sonríe— Ya puedes dormirte, Itachi —ella se acuesta e Itachi a lado de ella acercándose con cuidado—. Buenas noches —le da un beso en la mejilla y se da la vuelta para tratar de dormir.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

… _y haría lo que sea."_

·

¡¿Dónde estará?!

Un joven chico de cabello azabache caminaba con prisa por las oscuras y desoladas calles de Konoha, mientras lo hacía, sólo pensaba en esa persona, esa persona que destaca en sus acciones, y por la razón que está aquí.

"_Itachi… ahora, no perderé" _

Por un momento, su cabeza se desvió del recuerdo de Itachi. Sonrió de lado y bufó un tanto molesto por lo que había ocurrido este día. No podía creer que ahora esté aquí y mucho menos podía creer la bienvenida algo no tan coherente de parte de su antiguo amigo.

«—_¡¿Sasuke?! _—gritó exaltado el rubio.

—_¿Dónde está Sakura? _—preguntó cortante para ya no dar rodeos al asunto de suma importancia.

Naruto se quedó callado por la directa pregunta. Aún no comprendía, aún no creía que su amigo estuviera enfrente de él.

—_¡Dime! _—gritó desesperado.

Los demás miraban la escena atónitos, no tenían idea de qué hacer, aunque la primera acción más razonable era atacar para defender a Konoha de un traidor, pero este no venía con planes de guerra, buscaba a ¿Sakura?

—_Sasuke _—apenas pudo decir Naruto, sonriendo en un susurro.

—_Naruto, ahora no vengo a pelear, sólo vengo por…_

—_¡Sasuke! _–sonreía con cierta pequeña felicidad asombrada—_. Te digo la verdad _—agacha la cabeza aún sin dejar de sonreír—,_ no sé qué hacer en este momento, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, de veras._

—_Que me digas ¿dónde está ella? _—aunque Sasuke no lo admita, por una pequeña parte de él se sentía igual a Naruto. En una parte asombrado por las reacciones pacificadas de sus antiguos amigos. Naruto calmado y sin motivación de pelear, y a la vez nostalgia un poco abrumadora que alteraba su rostro para que sonrisas se escaparan. Qué recuerdos, pensó.

—_Ella se fue con Itachi _—escuchó a Naruto hablar y reaccionó para ponerle atención, enseguida miró a Naruto que tenía la cabeza agachada y un poco nervioso por la reacción que podría tener Sasuke.

Pero él sólo sacó un gruñido.

—_¿Dónde están?_

Naruto subió la mirada porque no previó esa reacción. Pero Sasuke estaba más concentrado en Itachi que cualquier otra cosa o persona.

—_No sé… ¡pero, Sasuke-teme! _—gritó sonriente acercándose a su amigo—_ Quédate esta noche _—agacha la cabeza un poco apenado—_, y juntos iremos por ella _—levanta el pulgar, mostrando esa seguridad que todos le encantan del rubio hiperactivo.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos. Naruto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, nunca faltaba esa motivación contagiosa que irradiaba Naruto. Y se concentró en la sonrisa de Naruto. Sí que extrañaba a veces estos momentos.

—_Está bien_ —aceptó un poco desanimado como solía ser enfrente de ellos.

Sasuke y los demás fueron con la Hokage a informarles sobre el regreso de Sasuke, Tsunade estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero el afirmó completa confianza, no estaba planeando ninguna cosa, sólo quería acabar con lo que empezó.

Naruto le dijo que se quedara dormir en su casa, el aceptó un poco molesto, pero era su amigo, su muy antiguo y querido amigo.  
Pero en la noche, Sasuke estaba acostado, mirando el techo de la habitación de Naruto, y sí, todo era exactamente igual, desordenado. Apenas Naruto pudo limpiar para que Sasuke pudiera dormir en el suelo. Pero ahora que estaba mirando el techo, tenía unas ansias y esa excitación, recordaba la razón eal por la que vino aquí. Se imaginaba la sangre en su mano de su propio hermano. Quería venganza, la necesitaba ahora.

Por afuera, Sasuke pudo escuchar unos pasos y susurros, ahora que estaba más atento que nunca, se levanta y mira por la ventana. Sólo pudo ver una cabellera muy conocida, ese color rosa resaltaba en la oscuridad, igual que sus ojos esmeraldas_._»

Sasuke bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde la había visto, estaba ahí, pero sólo escuchaba el canto de los grillos.

La rabia, el odio, la ira se mezclaban, ansiaba como la sangre que quiere un vampiro, ansiaba verlo muerto y vengarse, tener esa satisfacción de ver como cierra sus ojos con lentitud y dormir… para siempre.

Lo primero que pensó fue en la casa de Sakura, quizás estarán ahí, corrió con una agilidad impresionante hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de ella. La abrió con una kunai y entró con sigilo. Recorría la oscura casa para encontrarlo a él, los nervios de pelear, el miedo de perder, y la emoción de vengarse, se mesclaban, estaba ansioso. Ahora faltaba la habitación de Sakura, la cual estaba abierta, entra y sólo miraba que Sakura estaba ahí… acostada, relajada y su pacificada cara completamente dormida. Pero al sentir esa mirada sobre él, sonríe con arrogancia, aún sin apartar la mirada hacia Sakura.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo en un susurro—, hermano.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Kazu:**

**U**y, otra vez lo dejé en la mejor parte. Si se dan cuenta, le puse un poquito más de atención a la parte en donde Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran, es que siempre me ha fascinado su amistad y tenía que colocar un atrivuto a ello.

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y espero actualizar pronto. Y recuerden poner _Reviews. _Se cuidan mucho. Sayo.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	15. Cap 15: No tengo mi razón

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo XV: No tengo mι rαzón

·

**E**l silencio hacía sentir a Sasuke muy nervioso, pero el estaba excitado, ya era hora por lo que había trabajado toda su vida, nada más que el poder, nada más por la dulce venganza.

Sasuke aún miraba a Sakura con curiosidad, tenía una vaga idea de por qué Itachi estaba con ella, aunque a él no le quedara ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Sakura?... ¿Tú, Itachi? —su voz arrogante e irónica le servía para mostrarse superior—. ¡Já! ¿La amas?

Esa palabra tan directa tomó desprevenido a Itachi, levantó la mirada, su hermano le daba la espalda, miraba a Sakura directamente la cual dormía en paz.

—¿Vienes por tu venganza?

—Creo que es obvio, Itachi —se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Itachi que estaba escondido en la oscuridad de la habitación, los ojos de su hermano resaltaban, ese color sangre que ahora Sasuke ansiaba.

—¿La amas? —volvió a preguntar, pero ahora en forma de burla, Itachi aún le miraba directo a los ojos.

Itachi no dijo nada, se acerca lentamente a Sasuke, nota que su hermanito estaba más alto y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Haz crecido, Sasuke.

—No me cambies el tema —dijo molesto—, y menos en esta situación, porque ahora, lo único que siento es — empieza a desfundar su katana— odio.

—Será mejor salir de la casa —susurró mirando a Sakura, estaba preocupado. Aún lo que haya pasado en todo este tiempo, ese sentimiento que Sakura le tiene a Sasuke nunca cambiará, el primer chico que amó. Ella no debe presenciar esta batalla sin importar cuál sea el resultado: Sasuke o Itachi.

—No, no sabes cuánto he ansiado por este momento. Ahora que me siento tan poderoso —empieza Sasuke a colocar la katana enfrente de Itachi, amenazándolo en cortarle el cuello.

Itachi suspira resignado.

—Si eso quieres —se encoge en hombros, ni se pone en posición de ataque pero estaba alerta, sabía que su hermano es muy poderoso, hasta más que él.

Sasuke empieza a hacer ataques con la katana, la cual Itachi neutralizaba con un simple kunai, Sasuke no lo está tomando en serio, o es que sea una trampa. Sasuke empieza a combinar sus ataques de katana con varios golpes y patadas, los dos hermanos Uchiha activaron su Sharingan, aumentando el nivel de ataques. Sasuke estaba nervioso, por un intento desesperado de acabar, mientras hacía varios ataques, una mano que estaba libre se iluminaba y alrededor de esas manos se dispersaban varios rayos. Itachi lo notó, Sasuke estaba nervioso y quería acabar con esto pronto; la mano de Sasuke apunta a su estómago, pero en un movimiento rápido, lo detiene.

Sin embargo, Itachi pudo captar un movimiento de Sakura mirándola de reojo. Su mirada automáticamente se centró en ella, la joven chica empezaba a moverse en la cama mientras fruncía el ceño intentando poder despertar de sus sueños. Pero Itachi observándola, no pudo notar lo que Sasuke hacía: Itachi es golpeado por Sasuke en la cara, haciendo que él volara lejos hasta que chocó en la puerta de la habitación.

De golpe, Sakura salta muy espantada por el ruido, abre los ojos como platos, mirando la escena que estaba pasando en su habitación. El temor se apoderó de ella, sentía un nudo en la garganta, la escena donde Itachi estaba tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre bajando de su boca que a los pocos segundos él escupe ese espeso líquido rojo de su boca. Sakura se le escapó un gemido ahogado, voltea con lentitud su cabeza, miraba una nariz, los ojos rojos y el cabello rebelde. Ahora estaba más sorprendida que nunca, sentía temor, nervios pero no hacía nada, estaba ahí, observando la pelea. Observando esa sonrisa arrogante pero maligna de Uchiha Sasuke.

En un segundo, Sasuke se empieza a mover a dirección hacia Itachi, levantando la katana, apuntando a Itachi y sus ojos brillaban, una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfante se dibujó en su rostro.

—Pensé que ibas a ser un reto, Itachi, pero ahora vengaré a mi familia.

Itachi no pudo evitar sentir que por un momento no existía en el mundo, resignado de que su muerte no podrá ser evitada. Y sus pensamientos sólo se centraban en ella, analizando su propia vida y la de ella y, claro, la de ellos juntos. El pasado de Sakura, ella amaba a Sasuke. Itachi también lo ama.

Pero ahora Sakura, ella era la protagonista en sus últimos pensamientos. Ha sido un descarado egoísta; no puede creer que su vida se haya dedicado a sólo traer malos momentos. Todo era un caos cuando él estaba cerca. Todo se quemaba cuando él lo tocaba. Simplemente era un peligro para ella. Sus lágrimas nunca faltaban a su lado. Siempre había una razón para que lágrimas cayeran de los ojos verdes de ella; y todo por culpa de él.

Lo mejor para esos chicos jóvenes que estaban presentes en esta habitación era que él, Itachi, ya no existiera; que ya no quemara lo que toque. Que ya no lloren por su culpa. Un mundo mejor sin él y así, poder llegar al descanso. Un momento en el que el mundo se olvide que una vez existió Itachi, un momento en el que el mundo no se dedique en odiarlo. Un momento de paz. Es lo mejor.

Que no estuviera ahí. Que no estuviera en la vida de _ella_.

—¡No!

Itachi esperaba su muerte cerrando los ojos, sus últimos segundos de vida y sin ninguna expresión en su cara. Fueron los segundos más lentos de toda su vida, pero en esos segundos, sólo pensaba en ella, era lo último que iba a hacer en su vida… _ella._

Pero sobre su rostro pudo sentir cómo algo líquido era disparado a dirección a su rostro. Líquido que resbalaba de sus ojos, mejillas, frente. Algo espeso. Poco a poco, aunque sintiera ese líquido sobre sus parpados, empezó a abrir sus ojos para poder ver lo que sucedía. Sus ojos… habían presenciado la peor escena de toda su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus pupilas no paraban de temblar por lo atónito que se había quedado. Y el aire en sus pulmones necesitaba. Ver a Sakura enfrente de él con una katana atravesando su estómago, la sangre caía de la herida y de su boca. Y el miedo lo paralizó por completo.

—¿Sakura? —su voz era como el viento, ni se escuchaba, estaba pasmado. Ahora mira a su hermano, no estaba sorprendido ni nada, estaba… molesto, molesto de que ella estuviera en su lugar en vez de él. Sasuke molesto, no culpable ¡molesto!

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó sumamente molesto Sasuke, ella se interpuso, ahora que estaba en el momento exacto para ver morir a su hermano.

Sin ningún cuidado Sasuke saca del cuerpo de Sakura el arma. El cuerpo de Sakura se movió por lo brusco de la acción; y, sin importar la herida o que la muerte estuviera cerca, Sakura tenía esos ojos verdes brillosos, una inoportuna sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

—Te amo, Itachi —sonríe.

Itachi estaba perplejo, ¿la había perdido?¿En manos de su hermano menor? Eso era tan molesto, aún así, la mirada de Itachi no cambiaba, era tan fría y oscura, ningún sentimiento se puede notar en ellos, pero… dentro de él se sentía destrozado.

Parecía que pasaron horas, el cuerpo de Sakura caía con lentitud, más bien el tiempo era lento y pesado, él se levanta con dificultad, su cuerpo le dolía bastante, pero ahora ella importaba más que nada en el mundo; se hinca hasta que sintió el frágil y ahora frío cuerpo de Sakura sobre sus brazos, agacha la mirada, ella aún tenía ese encantador brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, esa hermosa sonrisa, aún parecía que estaba llena de vida, pero ahora no era el momento.

—Itachi —su voz era tan débil y corta, con sus últimas fuerzas, levanta su rostro para poder juntar sus labios con los de él, y darle el último beso.

Mientras, Sasuke sabía lo que había hecho, pero ella se interpuso, ¿no?, pero él se preguntaba ¿cómo demonios alguien podría estar enamorado del culpable de la masacre del Clan Uchiha? Y ¿"ese" alguien sea Sakura?

Y Sasuke no paraba de ver que Itachi abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza, con un vano intento de aferrarla a él y que no escapara de su vida. Un momento en el que Itachi se pudo ver débil. Y Sakura, ella estaba sin vida, sus ojos abiertos y su rostro recargado en el hombro de Itachi y esa sonrisa estaba estática que le produjo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Él vino por venganza.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de Kazu:**

**S**asuke se portó mal.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo; al fin empezaron a pelear, pero ninguno de los Uchiha ha muerto por culpa del otro, sino Sakura fue la que pagó la venganza, ¿sobrevivirá? Sasuke aún espera vengarse y vivir feliz para siempre. Pero ¿qué hará Itachi? ¿Llorará? ¿Peleará? Eso hay que ver en el próximo capítulo. Y ya que estoy hablando del próximo capítulo: Quiero avisar que el siguiente capítulo con el número dieciseís será el último. Pensé en alargar más el Fic, pero me di cuenta que ya no podía; en el siguiente capítulo diré el por qué.

Recuerden poner _Reviews _a esta personita. Además, ya me motivé a contestar todos los reviews que me manden desde hoy.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


	16. Cap 16: Sentirse vivo

**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Te odio o te amo_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** ItaSaku - Semi-OoC - Lemon - Romance - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Tragedy

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Cuando Sakura se encuentran nuevamente con Sasuke, por un intento para hacerlo volver, cosa que fracasó, Sakura queda destrozada. En una oscura y tenebrosa noche, Sakura regresa a su casa, y lo que ve la destrozó más, sólo veía unos ojos color sangre.

·

**Te odιo o te αmo**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

Cαpítulo XVI: Sentιrse vιvo

·

**S**asuke frunce el ceño, aún observando la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, Itachi no parecía enojado, no, pero Sasuke lo conocía, sabía que había despertado el demonio dentro de él.

—No quise matarla a ella, Itachi —aclaró serio, sin darle importancia.

Itachi no contestaba, seguía observando los ojos verdes de Sakura que se cerraban con asadura. No, no quería que se cerraran, no quería verla muerta. Levanta la mirada, para chocar con los ojos de Sasuke, que seguían llenos de odio, aún con ésta situación que él no le daba importancia. Recuesta a Sakura en su cama, con dificultad, puesto que aún seguía herido y mucho. La mira, con los ojos ya cerrados, su piel ya se estaba poniendo casi pálida. Itachi cierra los ojos con fuerza para poder detener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

—Itachi, no me voy a detener.

—Entonces, hazlo, mátame —exclamó sin voltearse, con su voz indiferente—. Si no hay una razón para vivir, si no tengo algo por el que luchar y amar. Es como si estuviera muerto. Prácticamente, ya me mataste, Sasuke, felicidades.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Itachi, cada quien tiene su razón de vivir, la tuya era Sakura, bien. Pero la mía era, es y será verte muerto por mis propias manos. Quitar tu razón de vivir para mí no es suficiente, quiero verte sin vida, _biológicamente_ hablando_, _Itachi.

—Eres tan cínico, hermanito. Te has convertido en una persona sin sentimientos, sólo odio.

—Desde que mataste a nuestra familia ya no he sido el antiguo Sasuke, el débil, llorón, el que pensaba que tú eras lo mejor, mi ejemplo a seguir —Itachi sonríe—. Sólo quiero verte muerto, Itachi. Y moriré feliz.

—Entonces… que así sea. No voy a poner resistencia.

Sasuke gruñe y frunce el entrecejo todavía más.

—Eso es lo que yo no quiero. ¿Crees que todos estos años, años de práctica, de nuevas técnicas, de tantas cosas que he hecho para este momento… van a ser tiradas a la basura? —habló irónico— No, Itachi, yo quiero vengarme, no quiero que te rindas. Quiero… _justicia _—ríe con sarcasmo, Itachi frunce el ceño levemente—, quiero que pagues lo que nuestra familia sufrió.

Suspira molesto.

—Si tú quieres _justicia, _sería justo que yo te matara por matar a Sakura. Que pagues, Sasuke.

A Sasuke se le dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa arrogante.

—Por fin comprendes, Itachi.

Sin siquiera voltearse, Itachi levanta su puño y lo dirige al rostro de Sasuke, el cual pudo esquivarlo y se coloca en posición de ataque, sonriente.

—Entonces, hay que comenzar. Vengarnos, Itachi. Que matar a tu amada no es suficiente para mí —dijo arrogante el menor de los Uchiha.

Itachi agarra una de sus kunais y empieza a tratar de hacerle daño a su hermano menor. Sasuke sonríe al ver los ojos de Itachi llenos de ira, por fin él siente todo lo que sufrió, por fin entiende el odio que siente a Itachi. Itachi y Sasuke peleaban con sus armas de filo, que chocaban para poderse defender. Pero en un descuido de Sasuke, es golpeado en la cara por el puño del mayor, un golpe potente, tanto que fue volado fuera de la casa saliendo por la ventana que tiene el cuarto de Sakura.

Itachi no pierde el tiempo y sale por la ventana, mira a Sasuke que seguía acostado con un hilo de sangre recorriendo desde su boca.

Itachi coloca su mano en su boca y dice:

—Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu —y una enorme bola de fuego sale despegada de la boca del moreno acercándose peligrosamente a Sasuke, que intenta escapar de ella, pero sin éxito, el fuego lo alcanzó.

Itachi sonríe al ver que no aparecía, pero está consciente que Sasuke no sería acabado tan simple.

—¡No creas que con eso me vencerás! —gritó una voz desde atrás de Itachi, dándole un ataque de espada, que partió en dos a Itachi. Pero, era un Jutsu de sustitución, ya que un tronco remplazó el lugar de él.

—Sasuke, no creas que te odio.

Sasuke se paró en seco al escucharlo, por la frase inoportuna en esta batalla. No lo encontraba, estaba escondido en alguna parte de este patio. Pero Itachi apareció justo enfrente de él, Sasuke se espanta pero rápido toma posición, lo que menos quería era verse débil enfrente de él. Los ojos negros de Itachi ya no presentaban odio, sino calidez.

Sasuke voltea la cabeza y chasquea la lengua.

—tachi, yo te odio y no me harás cambiar de parecer. Aunque te duela matarme o… intentarlo —sonríe con arrogancia—, yo te odiaré, no me engañas.

Itachi cierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Sasuke, Sasuke —su voz burlona molestaba a Sasuke—, sigues siendo fácil de engañar; ¿no te han dicho que un shinobi tiene que ver a través de la decepción? — Itachi abre los ojos y sus orbes negros ya no estaban, sino sus ojos rojos ya activados, el Sharingan—. Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ya fue atrapado por sus ojos enviado al mundo Tsukuyomi. Se lo tuvo que haber esperado. ¡Maldición! Ahora ya no tenía idea de qué forma Itachi lo va a torturar. Y aunque lo niegue, el temor inundaba su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos, el mundo Tsukuyomi ya no era algo nuevo para él, claro que no, él ya lo controlaba. Un mundo oscuro y sin vivos colores, se puede presenciar el odio, la tristeza, tantos sentimientos amargos en éste mundo que Itachi usaría a su favor.

Sasuke se mira a sí mismo, enfrente de él, el menor tenía atrapadas ambas manos por una cadena que salía desde arriba, dejándolo al aire sin tocar el suelo. Lo peor, era que esas esposas que enclaustraban sus manos tenían un ardor insoportable junto con unas púas muy afiladas, la sangre caía de sus manos hasta sus brazos; y todavía no encontraba a Itachi.

—Sasuke —escuchó la voz de su hermano en un susurro, Sasuke se altera y empieza a buscar con la mirada a su hermano, pero no se encontraba. Sólo quiere verlo a los ojos.

—Hmph, ¿te escondes? —sonríe y habla con arrogancia característica de él— ¿No tienes honor?

—Sasuke, esto no es honor. Un ninja no es una persona honorable, nosotros matamos en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando el enemigo está de espaldas, un ataque imprevisto… no hay honor en eso y en esto tampoco —Itachi aparece enfrente de Sasuke, sacando de su espalda una enorme espada, ancha, fuerte y claro, filosa. Sasuke suda frío, cierra los ojos…

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó burlón y sonríe.

Sasuke no contesta con palabras, sino con sus ojos rojos que presentaban el poder que caracteriza al Clan Uchiha.

Itachi se impresiona al ver sus ojos, no lo demuestra pero los nervios invadían sus manos, ponía fuerza para que su mundo que él ahora está controlando no sea intervenido por los ojos de Sasuke. Pero, esos años de práctica no fueron inútiles, el poder de Sasuke casi se asemeja al de él, tanto que ya puede sobrepasarlo. Pero Itachi rápidamente sale del mundo Tsukuyomi, lo que menos quería era ser atrapado en él, pero por poderío de Sasuke. Los dos vuelven a la realidad, observando la oscuridad de la noche y la luna que es testigo de la pelea de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke e Itachi parecían agotados, respiraban con dificultad. Ambos no se movían de su lugar, enfrente del otro. Sasuke trata de dar un paso adelante, pero sintió como sus pies se destrozaban, escucha el hueso roto de su pierna, un sonido crujiente y desastroso; Sasuke abre los ojos aterrado.

Itachi sonríe.

—No bajes la guardia, Sasuke.

Sasuke ya comprendió lo que hizo Itachi, había utilizado un Genjutsu sobre él, ya lo sabía y sólo por saberlo este Genjutsu ya debería haber disipado, pero todavía sentía el dolor en su pierna, un insoportable dolor punzante tanto que cae al suelo sin poder aguantar más. Itachi se acerca hasta estar enfrente del tirado y herido Sasuke. Lo tenía ahí, sólo un simple ataque con un Jutsu o arma acabaría con su vida, y la muerte de Sakura será vengada.

Sasuke levanta la mirada para ver a Itachi que estaba justo enfrente de él, analizando la situación que tenía Sasuke, de seguro pensando en qué forma va a matarlo.

—¿Qué esperas? —gruñó Sasuke, con otro vano intento de poderse levantar.

Itachi no le contesta sólo miraba a Sasuke con melancolía.

—Matándote no va a hacer que Sakura reviva. No quiero perder más personas a las que amo, Sasuke-chan —pronunció con calidez.

Sasuke abre los ojos impactado por esas palabras, puede que le molestó de una manera lo que dijo Itachi, pero también lo conmovió. Sasuke es orgulloso, y no hará nada para expresar sus sentimientos ante esta confesión. Dentro de él se expresaba muy bien.

—¿It-Itachi…? — seguía igual, observando la forma en que lo miraba Itachi con calidez y ternura.

—Hasta luego, hermanito —Itachi le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se agacha hasta estar a la altura de él, levanta la mano derecha acercándola al rostro del menor, Sasuke cerraba los ojos desconfiado de alguna tampa, pero Itachi sólo chocó ambos dedos en su frente para luego desaparecer. Dejando a un Sasuke…

·

Impactado. Confundido. Molesto. Conmovido. Y unas extrañas y cálidas sensaciones que oleaban en su cuerpo. Sonríe.

·

Itachi aparece en la habitación de Sakura. Se acerca al cuerpo inmóvil de ella, quizás lo único vivo aparte de él, era la viva luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana dándole de lleno a la cara blanquecina de la chica de ojos verdes, es hermosa. Itachi se acerca. Todavía sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, las lágrimas es una forma de expresar esa tristeza pero él no las dejaba ir.

Se sienta a un lado de ella.

—¿Sakura? —trata de llamarla, pero no tuvo respuesta y otra vez siente el dolor punzante en su cuerpo y las lágrimas queriéndose salir de sus orbes negros—. No puedo hacer nada para poder verte otra vez llena de vida —con su mano acaricia la fría mejilla de la pelirrosa, recordando la enorme sonrisa que le encantaba ver en Sakura—. Perdóname, pero ten por seguro que nunca dejaré de amarte… —Itachi sonríe, una lágrima pequeña se le escapa de sus ojos y se acerca al rostro de Sakura, observando su cara tranquila y baja la mirada para ver sus labios y los besa para poder recordar el sabor de su Sakura.

Sakura empieza a abrir sus parpados con lentitud dejando ver sus hermosos ojos jade. Itachi se impresiona al ver cómo los abría, y sentir su respiración débil chocar con su rostro.

—¿Ita… chi?

Itachi se le dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa. ¡Su voz! No hay que tener más pruebas para asegurar que está viva. Su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad al sólo ver los ojos de Sakura que lo miraban con amor.

·

La vida de Itachi volvió a tener significado al ver esos ojos.

Al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Sakura bajo suyo encontró por lo que luchar.

Y al escuchar su melodiosa voz volvió a sentirse vivo.

_Junto a ella._

·

**F****ιn**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

¡**A**l fin! Siempre pensé que esa pequeña palabra de tres letas —Fin— nunca iban a estar escritas en mi Fic 'Te odio o te amo', siempre vi esa meta muy lejana ya que mis ganas de continuarlo se opacaba cada vez más. La verdad es que casi siempre me han gustado los finales tristes porque difiere de las demás, pero opté que, mi primera historia terminada, acabe con un final feliz. Había pensado dejar muerta a Sakura, pero me di cuenta que no me hubiera sentido "completa" si lo hiciera.

Espero que les haya gustado, para mi criterio, es el mejor capítulo que he escrito en este Fic ya que le puse mucho empeño.

Quiero agradecerles por todos sus reviews, gracias por haber seguido mi historia hasta el fin y que hayan podido sentir —ignoren la redundancia— los sentimientos de los personajes, ya que ese es mi verdadero objetivo como escritora. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus reviews y apoyo, y no me vendría mal que me pongan sus últimos reviews.

Se cuidan mucho y gracias. Sayonara.

—Editado—

**Aviso**

**L**o pensé y concluí que no haré un epílogo. Así que, oficialmente, 'Te odio o te amo' está finalizado. (Más información, LiveJournal.)

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
